Um dia
by PantiesParrilla
Summary: Um dia conta a história de Regina, uma menina que enfrenta as dificuldades da adolescência, juventude, do risco que é se apaixonar e se entregar totalmente a vida. A fic é basicamente OutlawQueen.
1. Chapter 1

Regina corria pelos corredores da escola um pouco confusa procurando sua sala. Era seu primeiro dia de aula — que droga, odeio essa cidade — pensou ela.

Emma estava sentada em sua cadeira conversando com sua melhor amiga, Elsa. Robin e Killian estavam no fundo da sala brincando de lutinha se exibindo pras outras meninas que estavam olhando pra eles e rindo.

Srt.a Martinez, a professora, entra na sala. — Bom dia turma. Todos em seus lugares por favor! Tenho uma noticia pra vocês — Todos sentam prestando atenção no que ela falava. Killian senta atrás de Robin com Elsa a seu lado, ao lado de Robin, Emma e na frente do Robin um lugar vazio. — Uma aluna nova entrou essa semana— continua a professora depois de todos sentados. — Regina Mills, está ai querida?— Ninguém respondeu. Todos olham pros lados procurando a aluna nova e nada.

— Se eu tivesse um nome assim eu também não apareceria na escola.— Falou Emma e todos riram. — Tá bom Emma, mas o nome não é seu, ou é queridinha?— Disse a Srta Martinez. Emma revirou os olhos e ficou reclamando com a Elsa. De repente a porta abre e todos viram na direção dela. — Ahn... com licensa professora. Eu sou Regina, me mandaram pra essa sala e pediram para a Srta assinar esse formulário.— Regina entrega o papel pra ela.

— Claro querida, pode deixar que no final da aula eu te entrego.— Regina olhou pra turma e tinha dois lugares vagos, um do lado de um garoto muito estranho, e um perto de uma loira que olhava pra ela com cara de nojo. Regina respirou fundo. Srta Martinez vendo sua reluta resolveu ajudar a garota que parecia em um conflito interno. E ela realmente estava em um. — Você pode sentar ali, na frente do Robin.— Apontou a professora. Regina sorriu pra ela e acenou com a cabeça como se dissesse um obrigado silencioso. Robin que até então estava rabiscando alguma coisa no caderno olhou para a morena pela primeira vez. Ela vinha andando em sua direção, a blusa que ela usava se ajustava perfeitamente ao seu corpo e sua calça jeans delinhava seu bumbum perfeitamente, a garota não usava maquiagem o que a deixava simples mais de um jeito lindo, ela ainda estava com o rosto inchado pois acabara de acordar, seus lábios eram carnudos e Robin sentia uma necessidade extrema de beija-los e ele jurava que aqueles olhos castanhos diante dele podiam ler claramente a sua alma. Regina deu um sorriso sem graça porque ele não parava de olhar pra ela e sentou na sua frente. Emma revezava o olhar entre a morena e o Robin, ela claramente percebeu a olhada dele e de como os seus olhos brilhavam para a garota, ela não podia suportar aquilo, afinal ela era apaixonada por ele a 3 anos, e eles até ficaram algumas vezes, mas Robin nunca quis nada sério com ela, o que deixava a loira furiosa. — Tudo bem turma, abram o livro na página 36... — A aula seguiu normalmente e quando foram 12:30 o sinal toca. — Finalmente!— pensou Emma e mais da metade da turma. Todos começaram a arrumar suas coisas e a sair da sala. Emma "acidentalmente" esbarra na mesa da Regina deixando tudo cair no chão. — Desculpa querida eu não te vi.— Pisca pra Regina e sai rindo com a Elsa.

— Vadia.— Regina fala baixo, mas de um jeito que deu pra Emma escutar. Regina abaixa e começa a pegar suas coisas. Robin, vendo que Emma fez de propósito, lança um olhar de reprovação e um pouco de raiva pra loira que apenas da de ombros e fica esperando ele na porta. Robin abaixa e começa a ajudar a Regina. — Não precisa me ajudar. — Regina fala rispida e seca. — Eu me viro sozinha. — Ela nem sequer olhou pra quem estava ajudando. Quando terminou de guardar tudo e finalmente olhou pra pessoa um calafrio subiu por sua espinha e um rubor apareceu em suas bochechas. — Faltou esse.— Disse Robin colocando um livro na mochila dela. Era um dos livros que sua mãe a obrigava ler sobre administração e politica. — Obrigada. — Disse ela colocando uma mecha do cabelo pra trás. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, e tudo de repente sumiu, o ar ficou rarefeito, a respiração dos dois ficou desregulada, eles se olhavam de um jeito que ninguém nunca olhou na história do mundo. Regina podia jurar que ouvia o coração do Robin, mas achou que fosse coisa da sua cabeça.

— Você vem ou não Robin? — Falou Emma impaciente.

— Aaah, Emma! — Eles levam um pequeno susto. Robin olha pra porta e vê a loira parada olhando pra ele furiosa, ele se volta pra Regina. — Ahn.. Regina não é? — Regina olha pra ele. — Sim. — Fala ela piscando lentamente, um gesto cheio de inocência e mistério.

— A gente se ver por ai então.— Ele da um sorriso enorme pra ela e sai. Regina olha pra porta e nota claramente o olhar de ciumes da Emma pra ela, e quando eles saem dali Regina senta e fica sentindo a pele formigar onde o Robin tocou.


	2. Chapter 2

A srta Martinez estava sentada em sua mesa. Ela havia visto tudo o que acontecera, mas preferiu não atrapalhar.— Regina?— Regina sendo tirada dos seus devaneios leva um susto.— Sim professora?— Regina olha pra ela um pouco sem graça. — Toma aqui o formulário assinado, você vai precisar levar na secretaria.— Ela entrega o papel a Regina, que coloca ele dentro da mochila e se vira saindo da sala. — E Regina?— Ela se vira pra professora que a encara com uma expressão séria. — Sim?— Regina estava pensativa e quase não prestou atenção no que a mulher lhe dizia. — Cuidado está bem? Você é nova na escola, escolha bem suas amizades.— Regina olha pra ela confusa, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

Chegando na secretaria, Regina entrega o formulário pra uma mulher morena com excesso de maquiagem no rosto, o que fazia com que sua pele branca ficasse manchada de tanto blush — Pronto, já está tudo em ordem, bem vinda a Storybrooke ahn...— ela olha o papel.— Regina— e voltando-se pra ela da um sorriso forçado.— Obrigada— Regina fala séria e sai dando de ombros.

Ela chega a casa, Cora, sua mãe estava na cozinha fazendo o almoço, Regina passa direto por ela — Cheguei, to indo pro meu quarto. — Regina pega um suco na geladeira e sobe. — O almoço ta quase pronto em, e você vai almoçar hoje!— Grita Cora da cozinha, mas Regina já estava trancada no quarto e da de ombros para o que a mãe fala. Ela vai até seu closet tira o uniforme e o coloca dobrado na prateleira, fica de calcinha e sutiã e deita na sua cama puxando o notebook pro seu colo, ela abre seu email vendo um email novo da sua escola que ela marca como lido. Regina entra no facebook e no twitter, no facebook havia uma solicitação de amizade, ela clica no bonequinho e aparece pra ela "Robin Lockesley te adicionou como amigo", a morena da um sorriso de lado e fica se perguntando se deveria aceitar, ela não queria problemas, estava em uma cidade nova e em uma escola nova, não queria que certas coisas acontecessem denovo.. Regina depois de muito pensar, decide aceita o convite de amizade e quase no mesmo minuto sobe uma janelinha do chat

Robin: Oi! (:

Regina da um sorriso bobo e eles começam a coversar.

****Na casa do Robin****

Robin chega e joga a mochila no sofá. — Oi mãe! Boa tarde!— Robin abre um sorriso enorme e da um beijo na bochecha dela e pega um suco a geladeira. — Oi meu filho! Que sorriso é esse?— pergunta a mãe preocupada. — Ele tem nome e sobrenome?— continua ela rindo. Robin apenas sorri revelando sua covinha na bochecha. — Não mãe, só foi um dia bom. To indo pro quarto, tchau!— Robin pega sua mochila do sofá e entra no quarto. — O almoço está quase pronto Robin! Se arruma e vem comer. — Ele tira o uniforme jogando em cima da cama todo amassado. Joga uma água no corpo só pra se refrescar e senta no computador, abre o facebook e começa a procura por Regina Mills, ele encontra o perfil da morena, sua foto de perfil tinha um grande sorriso, nem parecia a menina que ele acabara de conhecer na escola, essa por sua vez era muito tímida e misteriosa, tinha uma aparência triste. Ele adiciona a menina e desce pra almoçar.

Quando Robin volta pro quarto, ele ve uma notificação, Regina aceitara seu pedido de amizade e ele rapidamente chama ela no chat.

**** Na casa da Regina****

— Regina o almoço está pronto! Desce agora!— Regina revira os olhos, ela não estava com fome, mas sua mãe a obriga participar de todas as refeições.

Regina: Robin, tenho que ir.

Robin: Mas já?

Regina: Sim!

Robin: pq?

Regina: Eu não te devo satisfção robin! Eu preciso mesmo ir. Tchau!

Robin: Ai -.-' Esse fora doeu. Você volta mais tarde?

Regina: Sim!

Robin: ok, vou te esperar então.

Regina visualiza mas não responde. — Regina, da pra você descer logo ou vou ter que ir ai?— Regina revira os olhos. Coloca um short jeans e uma blusinha fresca e desce, senta na mesa, serve seu prato e come em silêncio. A porta da frente de repende bate e Henry, seu pai aparece na cozinha. — Papai!— Regina levanta correndo indo abraça-lo que recebe a filha com um abraço apertado.— Oi minha Rainha! Como foi seu dia hoje? E a escola?— Seu sorriso se desfaz. — Papai...o sr. sabe que eu odeio essa cidade e eu quero voltar pra L.A.— Regina acompanha Henry até a mesa e eles se sentam. Cora, continua em silêncio comendo sozinha. — Eu sei que você quer isso querida, e você sabe que se eu pudesse te daria o mundo. Me desculpe.— Henry fica com um olhar triste e Regina se arrepende de ter falado isso. — Me desculpe pai..— Ela segura sua mão. — eu não quis te magoar, a escola não é tão ruim assim, foi só o terror do primeiro dia de aula em uma escola nova, não se preocupe, estou bem!— Ela da um sorriso falso e continua a comer. Terminado o almoço, Henry volta para o trabalho, Regina lava toda a louça, seca e guarda e quando ela está indo para o seu quarto, sua mãe lhe chama. — Regina? Vem aqui por favor.— Regina vai até ela. — hoje as 14:00hrs começa sua aula de montaria, e as 16:00hrs você vai terminar aquele livro que eu te dei, pra amanhã você começar outro.— Regina fecha a mão com raiva. — Sim, mãe.— e se vira voltando pro seu quarto, ela aprendera a muito tempo não contestar a sua mãe, era mais fácil e menos exaustivo fazer o que ela queria.

Regina gostava de ler, gostava até dos livros que sua mãe obrigava ela a ler, mas nunca iria admitir isso. A menina volta pro quarto e deita na sua cama, exausta ela dorme. Seu despertador toca as 13:30 e ela se levanta, toma banho e se arruma, Cora já estava esperando no carro. Regina vestia uma bermuda, uma camisa que se ajustava ao seu corpo, deixando-a mais curvilinea, uma galocha de montaria e uma bolsa com sabonete, toalha e roupas limpas pra ela tomar banho e se trocar. Cora liga o carro e elas vão seguindo a estrada a caminho da hara ( lugar que cria cavalo) da cidade. Elas vão em silêncio e quando chegam no local, Regina sai do carro sem se despedir e bate a porta, segue por um caminho de pedras que dava pra baias dos cavalos, havia várias delas e Regina se perdeu procurando sua égua, Blue. Ela vai olhando dentro das baias e encontra a sua linda égua preta e um menino que aparentava ter uns 18 anos escovando-a, ele usava uma calça jeans surrada e rasgada no joelho, uma regata branca que deixava os músculos do rapaz a amostra. Ela adorou a visão, e ficou apoiada na porta da baia olhando o rapaz, quado ele se virou e viu a morena ali um rubor apareceu na sua bochecha. — Olá, ahn.. eu só estava escovando ela.— Regina riu, entrou na baia e ficou acariciando a cabeça da égua que se abaixou sentindo o toque familiar da sua dona. — Blue não costuma se dar bem com estranhos, sorte sua ela ter gostado de você, ou sairia daqui com uma mordida feia com certeza.— Ele riu. — Bom, eu sei como cuidar dos cavalos, meu pai é o dono daqui e ele me falou da sua égua, ela veio de longe e eu vim ver se estava tudo bem com ela. Tudo na verdade é decidido pelo animal de como você chega nele, eu cheguei aqui com uma maçã.— Regina ouvia com atenção, mas não tirava os olhos da égua. — Quer dizer que você foi comprada por uma maçã Blue?— a égua relinchou e Regina riu e foi pegar sua cela. — Deixa que eu te ajudo. — O garoto pega a cela e prende no animal que já fica todo animado. Ele pega uma escadinha e coloca do lado da égua pra Regina subir. — Meu nome é Daniel— fala ele ajudando ela. Ela sobe, se ajeita em cima do cavalo. — iá — ela grita e Blue sai em disparada. — Espera, você não me disse seu nome!— Grita Daniel. — Eu sei que não!— Regina grita de volta sorrindo. Daniel passa a mão na cabeça jogando o cabelo pra trás, rindo e volta pro escritório. Regina vai em direção da arena, onde seu professor a aguarda.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark Evans, seu professor de montaria fez ela fazer vários exercícios com o cavalo. — Muito bem Regina, dê mais duas voltas na arena trotando e nós terminamos por hoje.— Ela da as duas voltas e desce da égua, tirando a sela e pendurando na cerca. — Você estava ótima hoje, te vejo na aula de quarta! Tenho que correr, estou atrasado pra próxima aula.— Eles se despedem e regina volta pra baia com Blue, volta na arena pega a sela e coloca na prateleira da baia, tira o cabresto dela e coloca um pouco de feno e água pra comer. Regina pega suas coisas e vai para o banheiro.

Era um banheiro grande e havia vários boxes e no meio um banco grande pra colocar as coisas, regina tira sua roupa, coloca-as no banco e enrolada na toalha vai para o box levando o sabonete, shampoo e o condicionador. Ela toma um banho lento deixando a água gelada refrescar e relaxar seus músculos. Durante o banho, ela ouve alguém entrando e tomando banho no box do outro lado do banheiro, mas ela não se importa. — provavelmente é alguma outra garota que estava praticando.— pensa ela. Quando Regina acaba o banho ela se enrola na toalha e sai do box, dando de cara com Daniel que também estava saindo do chuveiro usando uma cueca box preta e secando o cabelo. — O que você ta fazendo aqui?!— Regina fala com a voz um pouco alta e puxa a toalha pra cima em uma desesperada tentiva de se esconder, mas o que na verdade ela faz é mostrar ainda mais as pernas. Daniel olha pra ela com um sorriso no rosto. — Eu só vim tomar um banho ué — Seu olhar vai direto pras pernas da Regina que fica com um rubor na bochecha. — Mas ainda bem que eu encontrei você aqui, você ainda não me disse seu nome.— Regina olha pra ele envergonhada e com raiva, pega sua roupa e entra no box pra trocar as roupas.

Quando ela sai, Daniel está vestido e na porta olhando pra ela. Ele ri e ela pega um pente, penteia o cabelo pra trás e prende em um rabo de cavalo, coloca tudo na mochila e sai em direção a porta, mas Daniel bloqueia a passagem. — Com licença?— Ela olha pra ele. — Você só sai daqui quando me disser seu nome. — Regina olha pra ele zangada. — Regina, posso ir agora?— Ele pela proximidade dos dois, podia sentir o perfume natural dela, ela cheirava a flores e cachoeira. Ele se inclina, suas bocas quase se encostando. — Só Regina?— Ela olha pra ele e molha a boca. — Re- Regina Mills — gagueja ela. Ele olha nos olhos dela e desce o olhar pra sua boca. Ela fecha os olhos como se dissesse um sim silêncioso e Daniel invade a sua boca com um beijo cheio de vida, ele coloca a mão na cintura dela e a puxa pra mais perto deixando seus corpos colados. Regina coloca a mão na nuca do rapaz e puxa o cabelo dele com pouca força deixando-o arrepiado, ele puxa o rabo de cavalo dela pra baixo fazendo com que ela abra mais a boca e deixando o caminho livre pro pescoço. Daniel começa a beija-la atrás da orelha e desce pro pescoço, regina vira a cabeça lhe dando mais acessibilidade— aah..— ela solta um gemido um pouco rouco, o que deixa Daniel mais excitado, ele coloca a mão na bunda dela e a puxa, ela sente o volume dele roçar nela e fica um nervosa. Regina para o beijo — Ahn Daniel.. para.— ele olha pra ela confuso. — Eu não posso.. desculpa, eu não..— E sai correndo do banheiro pegando o caminho de pedras da entrada onde sua mãe a aguardava. Ela entra no carro e senta sem falar nada. — Regina aconteceu alguma coisa?— Pergunta Cora, mas Regina desvia o olhar e olha pra janela.— Não. Estou cansada, podemos ir embora?— Cora olha pra filha, ela sabia que algo havia acontecido, mas Regina não lhe dava espaço pra conversar, então ela resolve esperar pra seu marido conversar com a filha. — Tudo bem.— Ela liga o carro e elas vão embora da hara.

Elas chegam em casa e Regina vai direto pro seu quarto terminar de ler o maldito livro de administração e politica, não faltava muito pra ela acabar e em duas horas ela entraga o livro pra sua mãe e volta pro quarto. Regina senta de frente pra sua penteadeira, desfaz o rabo de cavalo penteia seu cabelo e tira a roupa ficando de calcinha e sutiã. Deita na sua cama e dorme.


	4. Chapter 4

*** BIP BIP BIP ***

O despertador dela toca. Regina se levanta ainda um pouco sonolenta e vai até o banheiro e fica se encarando, passa a mão nos seus lábios, fecha os olhos e fica pensando no beijo de daniel, ela nunca fora beijada assim antes, não que ela nunca fora beijada, mas ela costumava sair com meninos, e Daniel ele era um... bom ele era um menino, mas agia como um homem e despertava sentimentos que Regina nunca sentira antes. Tentando se desvencilhar desses pensamentos, ela entra no chuveiro e deixa a água quente despertar aos poucos seus músculos adormecidos, ela aplica o condicionador e deixa o líquido sedoso fazer efeito enquanto esfregava sua pele. Quando se sentiu limpa e desperta ela sai do banheiro enrolando uma toalha no seu corpo e uma no seu cabelo, vai até o closet e coloca o uniforme.

Sua mãe já estava de pé e o café da manhã já estava na mesa. — Eu começo no meu novo emprego hoje, devo chegar lá pras 17:00 — Regina nem olha pra mãe. — Ok. — Cora olha pra Regina, ela queria se entender e ter um relacionamento bom com a filha, mas as duas eram fechadas de mais, uma não permitia que a outra entrasse. — Estou saindo, você quer carona? — Regina pensa na possibilidade, mas ela se sentia sufocada toda vez que estava perto da mãe. — Não, eu pego um ônibus ou um táxi já que eu ainda n sei andar por essa cidade estúpida! — Ela inspira fundo. — Tudo bem, vou deixar dinheiro pra você pegar um táxi e almoçar, tem um restaurante muito bom perto daqui, se quiser a gente pode almoçar juntas lá.— Regina não acredita no que escuta, sua mãe querendo a companhia dela? Nunca dava certo elas juntas, ela não sabia o por que dela continuar tentando se aproximar. —Não, valeu. Eu vou ver se almoço com as meninas, você sabe, fazer amizades. — Era mentira, Regina provavelmente voltaria pra casa, comeria um biscoito e guardaria o dinheio pra comprar alguma coisa no futuro. — Ta bom então, estou indo, tchau.— Regina não responde. Ela ouve a porta bater e pensa seriamente em matar aula e ficar em casa dormindo, mas a imagem de Robin vem em sua mente, e ela se pega sorrindo.— Argh! O que é isso?— pensou ela sacudindo a cabeça. Com relutância, ela se levanta pega a mochila, sai e tranca a porta da frente. Ela decide ir andando pra escola, não era tão longe e ainda estava cedo, ela iria conseguir chegar a tempo.

—Regina!— Ela ouve um grito. Sabia de quem era a voz e fica imobilizada e seu coração despenca até o estômago, causando um alvoroço ali. Alguns segundos se passaram. Ou foram minutos? Ela não saberia dizer. Ele para atrás dela pecebendo que ela não queria se virar, não queria encara-lo, mas ele não entendia o por que. — Vire-se, por favor. — Regina sente uma mão quente segurando seu cotovelo, forçando-a delicadamente a virar. Ela ergue os olhos e arqueja de leve. Robin estava maravilhoso! Tão lindo que dava vontade de chorar. Seus olhos pareciam trites. —Robin. — Ele sorri. — Quem mais? — Ele vestia uma calça jeans que pendia de lado e a blusa da escola, seu cabelo estava penteado pra trás e Regina sentia vontade de alisa-los. Regina geme por dentro. Ele parecia uma mistura de James bond, Antonio Banderas e Brad Pitt. Regina decide que a coisa mais segura a fazer é olhar para seus sapatos.— Sapatos eram chatos certo? Não tinham nenhum atrativo.— pensou ela. Ele segurou seu queixo e a fez olhar para o seu rosto. — Posso acompanha-la até a escola milady?— Regina sorri nervosa e afirma com a cabeça, eles andam juntos em silêncio.

Na escola, Emma estava sentada nos bancos em frente com Elsa. Ela olha pra esquina e ve Robin e Regina vindo juntos. Robin da a mão pra Regina, mas ela disfarça e solta a mão dele. Emma não aguenta aquilo, levanta e vai indo em direção a eles. Quando chega perto, ela interrompe o que Robin está falando com Regina, ela o puxa e lhe da um beijo. — Você ta maluca?— Ele olha pra Regina, que está com um olhar de desespero e tristeza, ela vira e sai correndo não acreditando na cena que viu. — Viu só o que você fez Emma? Ta comendo merda?— Ele fala zangado. — Aah, qual é Robin. Você não está afim da Regina, está? Ela é patética.— Elsa da uma gargalhada atrás de Emma, encorajando-a a continuar. — Qual é Robin, aposto que ela ainda é virgem.— Fala Emma indo pra cima dele de novo, mas ele a segura pelo braço afastando-a. — Pelo menos ela se da o respeito.— Fala ele rispido e vai atrás de Regina. A morena entra no banheiro com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ela não entendia o por quê de estar chorando, afinal, Robin não era nada dela. Eles haviam se conhecido a um dia atrás e ela foi beijada pelo Daniel, mas com Robin era diferente. Daniel era sexy e a excitava e ela não ligaria se visse ele com outra menina, mas Robin? Robin era como uma planta que crescera no coração dela, um plantinha que ela nem mesmo sabia que estava ali, mas depois ter ter visto Emma o beijando, ela descobriu e sentiu como se um ogro estivesse arrancando e comendo ela ainda viva.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina seca as lágrimas e ajeita o cabelo. Ela ficou se olhando no espelho por um tempo sentindo sua mão formirgar onde o Robin havia encostado. Regina não iria deixar Emma estragar seu dia. Ela respira fundo, sai do banheiro e vê Robin vindo correndo em sua direção. — Regina!— gritava ele, mas ela apenas se virou e continuou andando pra sala.— Regina, por favor deixe-me explicar.— Ele puxou-a suavimente fazendo com que ela o encarasse.— Você não tem nada pra me explicar, ela te beijou edai? Eu não tenho nada com você, sou nova na escola, não quero problemas! — Robin olha pra ela confuso. — Mas não é nada disso que você está pensando, eu não tenho nada com ela.— Ele olha pra ela, e ela percebe que ele não estava mentindo. Emma passa por eles com um sorriso triunfante no rosto e entra na sala. Regina inspira fundo.— Tudo bem Robin, eu acredito em você.— Ela se vira pra entrar na sala, mas Robin a puxa e lhe da um selinho demorado, ela ri e entra. Emma a olha sorrindo vendo ela entrar sozinha, mas Robin entra logo atrás e senta ao seu lado, Regina solta um sorriso bobo.

— Ta vendo Emma? Eu não te falei que ele ta todo animadinho com essa garota?—

— Cala a boca Elsa.— Fala Emma vendo Robin sorrindo pra Regina.— Eles não vão ficar juntos, não por muito tempo— Emma olha pra Elsa maliciosamente que lhe da um sorriso.

Srta Martinez entra na sala. — Bom dia turma. Hoje vamos começar com biologia, então peguem seus livros e abram na página 45 e nada de "aaah". Isso mesmo, a aula de hoje vai ser sobre as fases da Mitose — Regina olha pro Robin. — Fácil. — Ele a encara. — Facil nada. Difícil.— Ela ri.

— Essas são as fases da mitose— Fala a professora. — Prófase, Metáfase, Anáfase e Telófase ou se vocês preferirem. — Ela escreve uma frase no quadro e todos ficam confusos.— Prometa ana telefonar? O que é isso professora?— Fala uma morena, com cabelos longos, rosto fino e pálido e olhos verdes profundos.— Isso minha querida Ruby, é um macete pra sua prova de biologia. Deixa eu explicar— Ela pega uma caneta vermelha sublinha PRO— PRO de Prófase.— Pega uma caneta laranja e sublinha META. — META de Metáfase.— Pega uma caneta roxa e sublinha ANA— ANA de Anáfase.— e por fim pega uma caneta azul e sublinha TEL— TEL de Telófase. — Ela olha pro quadro e sorri satisfeita com a explicação. — aah sim, agora entendi.— Alguém falou no fundo.— Agora ficou bem mais fácil.— Outra pessoa fala do outro lado da sala.

— Bom, já que todos entenderam, eu quero um trabalho com as fases desenhadas e explicadas em papel A4, vocês tem até amanha pra me entregar.— Todos da turma começaram a reclamar do prazo que era muito curto, mas a professora não cedeu .— É esse o prazo mesmo e eu não vou mudar, da muito bem pra vocês fazerem a tarde, não esqueçam que é em dupla!— Emma levanta e vai até Robin, apoia em sua mesa de frente pra ele.

— Então Robin, você pode fazer comigo lá em casa. Meus pais só chegam a noite.— Ela pisca pra ele e joga o cabelo pra trás, ele olha pra Regina pra ver qual seria a reação dela.

— Emma, você não se cansa de ser tão baixa? Fala sério! Que ridícula, se você quer tranzar por que você não vem logo pelada pra escola? Acho que você consiguiria o que quer mais facil ! — Emma olha pra ela furiosa. Robin começa a rir e o restante da turma para pra olhar. — Você ta falando comigo sua putinha? Olha pra você, acabou de chegar na cidade e já ta abrindo as pernas pro primeiro garoto que você conhece. Patética.— Regina avança pra puxar o cabelo da Emma, mas Robin a segura.— Me solta Robin! Eu vou acabar com essa vadia.— Emma se vira rindo com deboche.— Você não conseguiria quebrar uma unha minha sua fraca!— Fala isso e se vira, Regina olha pro Robin como quem pedisse "me solta porque ela passou dos limites" e ele a solta, até ele queria que a Regina batesse na Emma. Regina pula no pescoço de Emma por trás e da uma chave de braço nela, as duas caem no chão rolando e Emma tentando lutar em vão. Elsa dá um passo pra frente como quem fosse pra ajudar a amiga, mas Robin olha pra ela com um olhar de reprovação. A turma começa a gritar "Briga, briga, briga". A professora corre pra chamar o diretor, .

Em algum momento, Regina afrouxa o braço e Emma consegue lhe dar uma mordida forte. — Aíiii, você ta louca sua piranha.— Regina se vira ficando por cima de Emma que lhe da um tapa forte na cara. Regina olha pra ela, puxa os braços fracos da loira e os prende embaixo dos seus joelhos — Me solta Regina! Eu vou te matar sua puta!— Emma luta em vão e Regina começa a dar tapas e mais tapas na cara da Emma. A turma vai a loucura, várias pessoas estavam batendo fotos e filmando. Robin puxa Regina de cima da Emma, se ele deixasse ela por mais tempo com certeza Emma sairia dali com o lábio cortado.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?— De repente fala Sr. Gold e todos correm pros seus lugares — Emma e Regina, pra minha sala agora! — Robin tira as mãos que estavam envolta de Regina e deixa ela sair. Elsa tenta ajudar Emma a se levantar, mas ela recusa obviamente chateada pela amiga não ter lhe ajudado, levanta e passa pelo Sr. Gold indo direto pra sala dele. — Espero que a Srta Martinez consiga dar aula sem mais nenhum desentendimento, e não quero ouvir comentários sobre isso ouviram? — Fala ele e se vira saindo da sala.

Regina abra a sala do diretor e olha em volta, não era uma sala grande, havia uma mesa com um computador, um telefone e alguns documentos em cima, em frente a mesa havia duas cadeiras, um armário no canto, a parede atrás do computador era azul escuro e continha uma televisão que estava desligada, o resto da sala era branco. Regina senta em uma das cadeiras e fica esperando. A porta se abre e Emma senta ao seu lado. — Piranha. — Fala baixo. — Você falou o que Emma? Ta querendo que eu te bata de novo sua vagabunda?— Regina já estava de pé.— Você ta louca Regina? Tomou seu rémedinho hoje querida?— A porta bate. — Já chega vocês duas, fiquem quietas. Regina senta!— Ele olha pra ela furioso e enquanto ele se vira pra fechar a porta — Isso mesm, senta cadela! — Emma fala de um jeito que só Regina conseguisse escutar. — Você só pode estar de brincadeira! Eu vou arrebentar essa sua cara! — Sr. olha pra elas. — Eu mandei ficarem quietas! — Grita eles e as duas levam um susto e se calam. — Agora, eu não vou pedir que me expliquem nada.— Fala ele sentando em sua cadeira.— Eu vou deixar a câmera explicar.— Regina e Emma arregalam o olho. — Câmera?— Fala Regina. — Sim srta Mills. Câmera! Sabe o que é? É um aparelho muito útil quando acontece esse tipo de coisa— Regina olha pra ele que levanta liga a tv, pega um controle e fica procurando o momento exato onde tudo começou. Ele vê Emma apoiando na mesa de Robin. — Ah, então o sr Locksley que é o causador de tudo isso aqui? — Elas ficam quietas e ele pega o telefone digita um número, e pede pra secretária chamar o Robin pra sala dele. Alguns minutos se passam e Robin entra na sala.

— Bom dia sr. Gold, mandou me chamar?— Fala ele claramente nervoso.— Sim Robin, mandei sim. Parece que essa situação começou por causa do sr. e como as duas bonitinhas aqui estão nervosas de mais pra explicar o que aconteceu..— Ele é interrompido por Emma.— Eu não estou nervosa, eu posso muito bem falar o que aconteceu e..— Sr. Gold olha pra ela com um olhar de reprovação e ela para de falar.— continuando, eu quero que o sr. me explique exatamente o que aconteceu.— Fala ele.— Ok, eu posso explicar.— Robin conta pra ele tudo o que aconteceu, sem omitir nada, nem mesmo os palavrões e xingamentos. Quando ele termina o diretor o dispença e ele volta pra sala.

— Bom, vocês podem voltar pra sala e pegar as suas coisas enquanto eu ligo pro pai de cada uma, vocês vão ser suspensas pelo resto do dia. Antes de irem passem na minha sala.— Fala ele e elas saem em silêncio. Emma vai andando na frente e Regina fica pra trás.

_Ótimo, se minha mãe souber disso ela vai me comer viva — _pensou.

Emma entra na sala pedindo licença, e vai pegando suas coisas, todos começam a cochichar. Regina entra logo atrás e também vai pegando suas coisas. — Ei, vocês se deram muito mal?— Pergunta Robin baixo pra Regina. — Não, fomos suspensas pelo resto do dia e ele está ligando pros nosso pais agora.— Ela vai catando o material e guardando. — e sobre o trabalho — continua ele, ela o olha com uma cara confusa.— O de biologia— Ele esclarece. — Aah sim, o que que tem?— Ele segura sua mão.— Posso fazer com você?— Ela pensa um pouco sobre a pergunta.— Claro por que não? Na minha casa as 14:00?— Ele pensa um pouco.— 14:30 pode ser?— Ela confirma com a cabeça e sai da sala indo pra sala do Sr. Gold.— Emma você pode ir.— Emma se vira e sai deixando Regina e Sr. Gold sozinhos. Ele inspira fundo.— Regina, eu sei que Emma pode ser um pouco...irritante as vezes, não é a primeira vez que ela arruma briga com alguém, mas como foi você que partiu pra cima dela, tente controlar melhor seus sentimentos tudo bem?— Regina olha pra ele um pouco confusa— Tudo bem, me desculpe por lhe trazer problemas Sr. Gold.— Ele a encara. — Já está tudo resolvido agora, você pode ir também.— Ela acena com a cabeça e deixa a sala.

Regina vai andando pelo caminho de casa quieta e pensativa, sua mão vermelha e inchada de tanto que ela bateu na Emma estava doendo, mas ela sentiu prazer naquilo — _se a mão dela estava doendo assim, imagina a cara da Emma — _Ela sorriu com o pensamento.

Chegando a casa ela destranca o portão e entra, eram 10:30 e Regina resolve ir dormir, ela tira o uniforme ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã, coloca ele pra lavar, deita na cama e adormece.

Ela acorda 13:30 com fome, desce pra fazer um lanche e como seus pais só voltariam tarde, ela não se importou em ficar de calcinha e sutiã, ela pega o computador, abre o facebook e vê uma mensagem do Robin.

Robin: Você não me disse onde você mora! Como vou chegar na sua casa?

Ela riu com a mensagem.

Regina: Desculpe eu esqueci.

Depois dela mandar o endereço, Regina sobe toma um banho e coloca um vestidinho preto de alcinha que ela usava pra ficar em casa, desce e fica assistindo tv até Robin chegar.

**DING DONG**

A campanhia toca. Regina olha pelo olho mágico e — Nossa! — Fala ela baixo. Robin estava maravilhoso. Ela abre a porta. — Boa tarde Regina—


	6. Chapter 6

Depois que Regina sai da sala, começa um monte de risinho e comentários baixos na sala. Robin suspira e tenta se concentrar na aula, mas tudo o que ele consegue fazer é pensar no selinho que ele havia dado na nela. — _Nem foi um beijo de verdade, para com isso Robin. Ela é só uma garota. Não, ela não é só uma garota.. ela é mais que isso, eu só ainda não sei o que_.— Ele sorri com esse pensamento, e não conseguindo mais pretar atenção na aula, começa a desenhar no caderno. Ele começa de um jeito inocente, fazendo as linhas de um rosto, mas quando para pra pensar em qual rosto está desenhando ele para e fecha o caderno. A aula vai se arrastando e finamente o sinal da saída toca. Killian vai até Robin. — Eae irmão, festinha mais tarde?— Killian sempre tinha uma festa pra ir, mesmo em uma terça-feira. Robin sorriu.— Não irmão, vou fazer essa bosta de trabalho de biologia e descançar um pouco.— Killian olha pra ele um pouco chateado. — Ok, você que sabe. — Diz ele passando o braço no pescoço da Elsa e saindo. Robin pega suas coisas e corre pra casa ansioso pra dar 14:30, ele queria ve-la, sentira sua falta na escola. Robin chega a casa sorridente.

—Oi mãe, cheguei.— Ele passa por ela na sala e vai direto pra cozinha com fome.— Eu estou morrendo de fome, o almoço já está pronto?— Ela ri e se levanta — Sim Robin, está pronta. deica eu colocar seu prato.— Ele se senta na mesa e fica esperando sua mãe terminar de colocar seu prato. Quando ela termina, ele pega e come apressado.— Nossa Robin, come devagar, pra que essa pressa?— Fala ela colocando a mão em seu ombro. — É que além de eu estar com fome, eu vou sair hoje.— Sua mãe olha pra ele desconfiada.— Sair pra onde posso saber?— Ele olha pra mãe e ri — Eu vou fazer um trabalho de biologia com uma amiga.— Kayla vira pra ele e joga o pano de prato na cara dele.— Amiga né seu safado? Que amiga? — Fala ela rindo e batendo nele de leve — A Regina mãe, é uma garota nova na cidade, ela veio de L.A e a professora colocou a gente como dupla.— Fala ele tentando desviar dos tapas da mãe. — Sei... amiga, trabalho, ta achando que eu nasci ontem muleque? Olha aqui eu não quero neto agora não em, pode usando camisinha!— Robin solta uma gargalhada, levanta coloca o prato na pia. — Eu não vou tranzar mãe, fala sério é só um trabalho de escola, eu juro.— Falando isso ele deixa sua mãe na cozinha resmungando, entra no seu quarto toma um banho, coloca uma cueca box branca e só ai se lembra que não tinha o endereço de Regina.

Depois de entrar no facebook e pegar o endereço da menina, Robin deita um pouco pra descançar. 14:00 seu despertador toca, ele se levanta toma outro banho não muito demorado, coloca uma calça jeans que pendia de lado deixando sua cueca um pouco a amostra, uma blusa branca que deixava os músculos da barriga um pouco marcados e um tênis. Robin da um beijo em sua mãe e rouba um lírio tigre do arranjo de sua mãe.

Chegando na casa de Regina, Robin estava realmente nervoso. Ele ficou parado alguns minutos na porta pensando no que diria, mas no fim, foi na cara e na coragem e decidiu ver no que ia dar. Ele toca a campainha. A porta se abre e ele vê o que ele jamais tinha se quer imaginado. Regina com um vestido preto que se ajustava perfeitamente em seu corpo — _Nossa, ela está maravilhosa _— pensou ele. — Boa tarde Regina — Diz ele lhe entregando a flor roubada. Ela lhe da um sorriso que aquece seu coração. —Boa tarde Robin, entra.— Ela da espaço e ele entra na casa. Regina bate, tranca a porta e passa por ele indo pra sala e colocando a flor em cima da mesa. Ele vai atrás e se senta no sofá ao seu lado.— O que você estava assistindo?— pergunta ele. — Aah uma série, se chama Once Upon a Time, é maravilhosa. — Ela olha pra ele enquanto fala e o olhar dele vai direto pra boca dela o que deixa a menina sem graça. — Anh.. você quer alguma coisa, água, refrigerante?— Fala ela se levantando.— Não, eu estou bem. Obrigado.— Os dois estavam claramente nervosos e a tensão entre eles era quase palpável, quase visível. — Ta bom, eu vou pegar as coisas pra gente começar, perai— Fala ela saindo correndo da sala e indo até seu quarto. Ela se olha no espelho, ajeita o cabelo, pega a mochila e desce.

Regina espalha tudo o que precisariam na mesa da sala, folhas, lápis de cor, canetinha, os dois sentam no chão, os desenhos das fases estava no computador e eles logo começaram a fazer o trabalho. Não demorou muito pras brincadeiras começarem, Regina pega uma canetinha e rabisca o Robin, ele empurra ela fazendo-a borrar o que estava escrevendo e assim eles ficam até umas 15:40hrs quando finalmente acabam. Robin senta no sofá abrindo os braços, a morena se levanta e Robin a acompanha com os olhos, ela vai até a cozinha e pega um copo de água com gelo, volta e senta do lado dele, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. — Foi um belo trabalho de equipe— Fala ela terminando de beber a água, colocando o copo na mesa e virando-se pra ele. — Foi sim — Fala ele se aproximando dela. Ela olha em seus olhos e desce o olhar pra sua boca. Robin chega mais perto colocando sua testa de encontro a dela. Eles fecham os olhos, Robin coloca a mão no pescoço de Regina e a puxa delicadamente pra mais perto, seus lábios indo de encontro ao dele. Regina estava decidida a permanecer indiferente, mas ele se mostrou muito paciente. Foi mordiscando os cantos de sua boca, depositando beijos vagorosos e suaves em seus lábios impassíveis. Era tão dificil não corresponder a ele. Regina lutou com bravura, mas às vezes, o corpo trai a mente. De forma lenta e metódica, ele venceu sua resistência. E, sentindo que estava ganhando, começou a seduzi-la com mais habilidade ainda. Apertou-a de encontro ao seu corpo e deslizou as mãos até seu pescoço, passando a massageá-lo, instigando a pele dela com a ponta dos dedos.

Regina já não conseguindo suportar, se abriu para o beijo e correspondeu com entusiasmo. Reunindo toas as suas emoções secretas e os seus sentimentos de ternura, ela enrosca seus braços em seu pescoço e desliza as mãos para seus cabelos macios. Puxa o corpo de ainda mais pra perto do dela e o abraça com todo o ardor e afeto que ela não se permitia expressar verbalmente.

Robin se afasta fazendo uma pausa, desconcertado por um breve instante, e então ajustou sua abordagem, chegando a um frenesi apaixonado. Regina corre as mãos por seus braços e ombros poderosos e em seguida pelo peito. Seus sentimentos estavam tumultuados. Ela se sentia arrebatada. Ávida. Ela se agara em sua camisa. Nada era perto o bastante para ela. O cheiro dele era delicioso e viciante. Regina desiste e deixa que ele assuma o controle de seus sentidos. Seu sangue queimava, seu coração gritava, a necessidade que ela tinha dele se intensificou e ela perdeu a noção do tempo em seus braços. A única coisa que ela tinha consciência era Robin. Seus lábios. Seu corpo. Sua alma. Ela queria tudo dele.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina se afasta quebrando o beijo. — Eu estou faminta!—Fala ela olhando fundo em seus olhos. — Eu também!— Fala ele voltando a beija-la.—Não Robin! Você não entendeu. Eu estou morrendo de fome, de comida! Eu não almocei.— Robin olha pra ela e vira um pouco a cabeça como um cachorrinho pidão Regina ri da sua cara. — Vamos Locksley, tem um lanchonete aqui perto.— Ele olha pra ela.— Eu sei, é o Granny's— Ela olha pra ele e sorri. Regina não queria admitir que estava se apaixonando por Robin, e pensou em fazer o que ela sempre fazia quando não estava mais interessada ou quando seu medo batia na porta, afastar. Regina ia começar a podar a planta do amor que crescia em seu coração, e o melhor jeito de fazer isso era no íncio, antes que ela fincasse raízes.

Ela se levanta e coloca uma sapatilha branca, pega suas chaves e olha pra sala. — Você vem ou vai ficar parado ai me olhando?— Fala ela um pouco grossa. Robin se levanta rindo, pega suas coisas e vai andando em direção a porta. Eles saem juntos e como a lanchonete era perto, vão andando. Robin pega a mão da Regina e alguns minutos depois ela solta e continua a conversar gesticulando. Ele coloca a mão em sua cintura e ela desfarça se desvincilhando dele e indo jogar um papel na lixeira. Robin percebendo que havia alguma coisa errada pergunta — Aconteceu alguma coisa Regina? — Ele para em frente ao Granny's e a encara, ela estava visivelmente nervosa. — Não — Mente ela. — Então por que toda vez que eu te toco você se afasta? — Ela olha pra ele nervosa. — Não sei, olha! Chegamos, vamos eu estou morrendo de fome! — Ela anda na sua frente e entra sozinha seguida por ele. Eles sentam em uma mesa e Regina pede um hambúrguer com fritas.

Não demora muito e seu "almoço" chega, ela começa a comer e Robin fica roubando suas batatas. — Ei, para com isso. Elas são minhas — Fala ela dando um tapa na mão dele. — Ai! Para de ser gorda e deixa eu comer também. — Regina encara ele com uma expressão séria. — Você me chamou de gorda? Ta maluco? Agora que eu não te dou minhas batatas mesmo! — fala ela não conseguindo segurar a risada. Ele que estava sentado na frente dela, levanta e senta ao seu lado. — Desculpa — Fala ele fazendo cara de triste e biquinho. Regina sente uma vontade enorme de beija-lo ali, mas se contem. Regina termina de comer e deixa algumas batatas porque não aguenta mais comer nada. — Eu vou pegar uma sobremesa, pra mais tarde. — Regina ri com sarcasmo. — _Você _vai comer a sobremesa mais tarde _sozinho, _por que eu não vou comer mais nada, vou pra casa.— Ele se inclina pra ela e fala em seu ouvido deixando-a arrepiada — Quem falou alguma coisa sobre comer, Regina? _— Ele só pode estar brincando! _Mas parecia totalmente sério. E Regina começa a sentir um frio na barriga.

— Pare de me olhar assim. — Fala ela. — Assim como?— Ele vira a cabeça, confuso. — Como se estivesse me caçando. Eu não sou um antílope.— Ele ri —Ah, mas essa perseguiçao seria perfeita e você seria uma presa muito suculenta.— Ela o encara nervosa e abaixa a cabeça — Pare com isso.— Ele abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha.— Estou deixando você nervosa?— Ele a beixa no pescoço. — Pode-se dizer que sim.— Regina levanta bruscamente indo até o balcão e pagando a conta. Robin se levanta também e fica esperando ela na porta. — Posso acompanha-la até em casa? É o minimo que você pode fazer, já que não deixa eu te encostar.— Regina confirma com a cabeça e vai andando pela calçada indo pra casa, Robin ao seu lado em silêncio. _— Pensar que ele ia me acompanhar até em casa e que provavelmente tentaria me beijar provocava arrepios em minhas costas_.— Pensava ela. Por uma questão de autopreservação, ela precisava fugir. Provavelmente ele destruiria seu coração e ela teria que catar os cacos sozinha. Cada minuto que passava com ele só fazia querê-lo mais. Regina teria que pegar pesado pra acabar logo com esse relacionamento antes mesm dele começar.

Regina sabia que era do tipo de garota "tudo ou nada". Se ela quesesse afasta-lo, teria que fazer isso de maneira tão drástica que não houvesse absolutamente nenhuma chance de ele voltar. Robin a segura pelo cotovelo de leve, ele precisava toca-la, precisava sentir sua pele na dele. Regina tenta soltar o cotovelo de sua mão, mas ele apenas a segura com mais força.

—Pare de usar sua força em mim! — Reclama ela.— Estou machucando você? — Pergunta ele preocupado. — Não, mas eu não sou uma marionete para ser arrastada por aí.— Eles desliza os dedos para seu braço e segura sua mão. — Se você for boazinha, eu serei também.— Ela o olha com raiva. — Ótimo.— ele sorri. — Ótimo.— Fala ele zombando. — Ótimo — grita ela de volta.

Eles andam até a porta da casa dela. — Como você vai fazer pra voltar pra casa?— Pergunta ela interessada. — Está preocupada comigo, Regina? Não precisa, eu vou ficar bem. — Ele a olha de uma forma que faz Regina virar geléia por dentro. Ela se volta pra porta, mas a conciência da sua presença era forte demais e ela podia senti-lo, muito perto, observando-a, esperando.

Ela coloca a chave na fechadura e ele se aproxima, já estava de noite. Sua mão começa a tremer e ela não conseguia girar a chave. Ele pega sua mão e a faz virar delicadamente. Em seguida apoia as mãos na porta, de ambos os lados de sua cabeça , e se inclina, prendendo-a contra porta. Regina tremia como um coelhinho preso nas garras de um lobo. O lobo chegou inda mais perto. Curvou a cabeça e começou a acariciar seu rosto com o nariz. O problema era que...Regina queria que o lobo a devorasse.

Robin se inclina e Regina estremece, ela põe a mão em seu peito para empurrá-lo, mas acaba agarrando sua camisa, desesperada. Seus beijos foram abrindo uma trilha a partir da orelha, descendo pelo rosto, e então ele foi depositando beijos suaves ao longo do arco de seu pescoço. Regina o puxa para mais perto e vira a cabeça para que ele pudesse beij-la de verdade. Robin sorri e ignora seu convite, passando então para à sua outra orelha. Ele morde o lóbulo de leve, passa para a clavícula e segue sua trilha de beijos até o ombro. Depois ele ergue a cabeça e traz seus lábios a um centímetro dos dela, e o único pensamento na cabeça de Regina era..._mais. _

Com um sorriso arrasador, ele se afastou, relutante, e correu os dedos levemente pelo cabelos dela. — Esqueci de dizer que você está linda hoje. — Ele tornou a sorrir, se virou e afastou-se. — Boa noite Regina.— Ele se vira e vai embora.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina fica extasiada parada na porta, ela olha Robin se afastando e fica confusa. Por que ele não a beijou? Ela queria ser beijada! Mas tinha tratado ele mal e talvez o magoado. Por um lado Regina gosta de não ser beijada, afinal, ela queria se afastar, mas por outro ela fica preocupada e confusa. Ela inspira fundo e entra em casa. Seus pais estavam na sala, esperando ela chegar.

— Onde você foi mocinha? — Fala Cora já a puxa pelo braço e a coloca sentada em um poltrona em frente a eles. — Eu fui na lanchonete, estava com fome. — Fala Regina puxando o braço grosseiramente e sentando. — Regina, minha rainha — Fala seu pai — o que aconteceu na sua escola hoje? Seu diretor me ligou, e falou que você havia sido suspensa e mandada pra casa pelo resto do dia. — ele abaixa a cabeça em frustação — Eu mal posso acreditar nisso, você acaba de chegar na cidade e já arruma confusão? O que você quer da vida Regina? O que você ta pensando? Arrumar briga na escola no segundo dia de aula? — Grita Cora já alterada — Calma Cora, deixa que eu falo com ela. — Cora lança-lhe um olhar que poderia mata-lo — Calma? Você ta me pedindo calma? Você sempre mima a Regina, faz as vontades dela, e olha o que aconteceu! — Cora vira — Você está de castigo mocinha, de agora em diante você não sai dessa casa sem minha autorização, vai ser da escola direto pra casa. Ta me ouvindo? — Regina estava de cabeça baixa chorando, não porque estava de castigo, mas sim pelo misto de sentimentos, pelo seu pai que estava desapontado, por talvez ter magoado Robin, por se sentir culpada de ter beijado o Daniel, e por sua mãe. Regina amava sua mãe, mas ela era tão rígida e obrigava ela a fazer tanta coisa, ela estava cansada daquilo, cansada daquela vida, cansada de ser oprimida. — Cora, já chega! — Fala Henry gritando. — Regina, vai pro seu quarto agora! — Regina olha pra ele assutada, mas obedece e sobe as escadas correndo. Ela pula na sua cama sem se importar com o vestido, abraça um travesseiro e fica chorando baixinho ouvindo a briga que continua no andar de baixo. — Você não vai castiga-la Henry? Vai proteger ela do que ela mesmo procurou? Você não vai está aqui pra sempre sabia? E um dia, a vida vai cobrar a ela e vai ser muito pior! — Regina tampa os ouvidos sem nem sequer ouvir a resposta do pai, ela odiava quando eles brigavam e odiava ainda mais ser o motivo da briga deles.

Alguns minutos se passam e Regina tira a mão dos ouvidos e continua chorando. A porta se abre e Henry senta em sua cama massageando seus pés, Regina olha pra ele e o turbilhão de sentimentos vem a tona e em um movimento rápido ela abraça seu pai que a abraça de volta enquanto a menina chora desesperada se aninhando em seu colo. — Ah minha Rainha, o que aconteceu? Por que está chorando? Conte pro seu pai — Henry começa a alisar seus cabelos — Papai, tanta coisa aconteceu.. Eu não briguei por querer — Ele olha pra ela levantando uma sobrancelha e ela solta uma risada — Ta eu quis brigar com a Emma, mas papai ela me chamou de vadia e eu não ia deixar isso barato e eu beijei o Daniel e depois beijei o Robin e eu estou confusa não sei o que pensar nem o que fazer — Henry olha pra filha percebendo que ela estava desabafando e fica feliz por ela está fazendo isso com ele, mas ai ela fala que beijou dois meninos em 3 dias na cidade — Espera Regina, volta, você beijou quem? Você beijou dois meninos? Os dois são da escola? Regina minha filha..— Ela o interrompe — Não pai ! Claro que não, eu não sou uma vadia, ele é filho do dono da hara dos cavalos, aquele lugar que a Blue está — fala ela percebendo o olhar de confusão do pai— e eu não queria beijar o Daniel, na verdade ele que me beijou, eu não beijei ele. — _Apesar de eu ter gostado muito de ter sido beijada por ele_. Pensa ela. — E esse tal de Robin? Quem é ele? — Regina o encara — Robin é um menino da minha sala, ele foi o real motivo da minha briga com a Emma — Fala ela abaixando a cabeça — Você gosta dele não gosta? — Regina o encara assustada, essas palavras já haviam passada por sua mente, mas ela havia a trancado em um baú e jogado a chave fora. Ouvi-las era diferente, seu coração começou a pulsar mais forte e rápido e ela encara seu pai sem saber o que dizer — E-Eu...Eu não sei — Ela o encara com um olhar e desespero e ele sorri sabendo que a resposta é sim. — Siga seu coração querida — Ele da um beijo em sua testa e deixa Regina pensando sozinha.

_Eu não acredito, eu não posso estar apaixonada pelo Robin! Será? Não pode ser, ele vai me magoar e eu vou ficar sozinha, eu não posso ama-lo. E-eu nao posso._

Ela se levanta tentando afastar esses pensamentos, entra no banheiro e fica se olhando no espelho, lava o rosto e fica pensando sobre o Robin e sobre o beijo deles na sala, toma uma banho e adormece.

*** BIP BIP BIP ***

Regin se levanta e desliga o despertadator, toma banho, se arruma e desce pro café da manhã. Cora come suas torradas com geléia em silêncio e Henry a acompanha também em silêncio. Regina chega na cozinha. — Oi papai bom dia ! — Fala ela lhe dando um beijo — Bom dia mãe! — Regina pega seu ceral no ármario come também em silêncio. — Regina minha filha, eu estou saindo pro trabalho. Quer uma carona? — Ele olha pra ela com um sorriso no rosto. — Claro papai! — fala ela animada. Eles se olham e ele estava claramente animado com a idéia de levar ela pra "escola". _O que ele estava armando? P_ensava ela.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina entra no carro, Henry estava com um olhar animado. — Eu desisto! Pra onde nós vamos? — Ele encara ela e sorri. — Pra onde você quer ir minha rainha? — Ela sorri — Ta falando sério? Você não vai trabalhar hoje? — Ele passa a marcha e começa a andar com o carro. — É sério. Tirei a manhã de folga, quero ficar com a minha filha— Regina olha pra ele sorrindo, mal podendo acreditar naquelas palavras, Henry estava sempre trabalhando, mas uma vez ou outra arrumava um tempinho pra sua filha. — Cavalos. Quero cavalgar com você, como nós fazíamos quando eu era pequena.— Ele sorri. — Cavalos então! Nós podemos pegar a blue e o Antônio, eu conheço uma cachoeira la perto e podemos ir. — Regina liga o rádio do carro — Esse é o pior nome que você poderia dar pra um cavalo, fala sério.— eles pegam o caminho pra hara — Ta falando de mim? Olha o nome da sua égua! Blue, por acaso ela é azul? Não, ela é preta! Se fosse Black eu não ia falar nada, mas Blue? Isso que é um nome ridiculo! — Ela encara ele com os olhos semicerrados como se estivesse brava, mas não consegue segurar a risada e começa a gargalhar. — É, blue é realmente um péssimo nome, mas eu tinha 8 anos e o que você tem pra sua defesa "Antônio"? — Ele ri — Nada, eu só gosto do nome. —

Chegam descem do carro e Regina pega sua mochila e já corre pra pegar a Blue enquanto seu pai vai até o escritório do Sr. Parker para avisá-lo que iria sair com os cavalos. Regina chega à baia e leva um susto quando encontra Daniel lá dentro. " _Mas que merda ele ta fazendo aqui_ " — O que você ta fazendo aqui? — Fala ela grossa. — Oi pra você também, Regina. — A forma que ele dizia seu nome era tão sexy. — Oi, agora vai me falar o que você está fazendo aqui? — Ela cruza os braços. — Eu só vim arrumar a Blue pra você, você não deveria estar aqui, sua aula não é só a tarde? — Regina pega a sela e começa a prender na Blue. — Ta me vigiando agora? — Fala ela grossa e sobe na égua — Não Regina, eu não estou te vigiando. Eu sou pago pra saber isso, não só quando são as suas aulas, mas de todos os outros também. — Fala ele irritado trancando o maxilar. — hm, então tá, — Regina vai guiando-a até a baia de Antônio deixando Daniel sozinho, ela encontra Henry colocando a sela, e espera alguns minutos até ele prender e subir. — Então papai, como chegamos á essa cachoeira? — eles vão andando lado a lado por um caminho de areia que dava pra floresta. — É só seguir essa trilha, no final dela fica a cachoeira. — Regina olha pra ele se divertindo. — Corrida? Quem chegar pro último da banho nos cavalos e conta pra mamãe que eu não fui pra escola e você pro trabalho! — Regina parecia uma criança e ele sentia falta disso, sentia falta de segura-la em seus braços e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem depois que Cora brigava com ela por algum motivo idiota, sentia falta das risadas e de leva-la pra praia no verão em L.A, mas o trabalho começou a exigir mais dele, começou a afasta-lo tanto da mulher como da filha, cada vez havia mais e mais brigas, mais e mais confusões. Ele tentava proteger a Regina não deixando que ela ouvisse ou tentando não deixar, mas ultimamente era quase impossivel. Ele semicerra os olhos. — Feito! — E sai em disparada floresta a dentro — Não vale papai — Regina gritava atrás dele — você ta roubando! — Henry soltava gargalhadas enquanto deixava Regina pra trás. — Tente me alcançar se puder tartaruga — Regina ria ouvindo a voz feliz do pai. — Vamos Blue, mais rápido garota, vamos pegá-los— Blue sai em disparada e elas conseguem ultrapassa-los. Regina sente o vento jogar seu cabelo pra trás e começa a ouvir um estrondo de água logo a frente, ela avança mais um pouco e finalmente vê a fonte daquele som. Era uma linda cachoeira.

Uma série de pedras cinzentas se espalhava como degraus por um morro alto. A água espumava e fluía sobre cada pedra, então despencava e se abria com um leque, caindo em um amplo lago azul turquesa lá embaixo. Árvores e pequenos arbustros com pequenas flores vermelhas cercavam o lago. Era uma visão encantadora. Regina desce da Blue e a prende em uma árvore perto. Quando Regina se aproximou dos arbustos, percebeu que ele parecia se mover. Ela da mais um passo e centenas de borboletas alçaram voo. Ela ri e rodopia em meio a uma nuvem de borboletas. Henry a observava de longe descendo de Antônio e o prendendo perto de Blue. Regina sobe em uma pedra que se debruçava sobre a queda-d'água e fica olhando tudo em sua volta. — É lindo não é? — Regina se vira pra ele — É maravilhoso ! — seus olhos brilhavam de alegria — O que ta esperando? Vamos entrar na água! — Regina olha pra ele rindo — Ta louco? Eu não trouxe outra roupa e já estou morredo de fome, minha sorte é que eu trouxe alguns biscoitos e duas maçãs que eu peguei sem a mamãe ver — Henry ri. Ele pega uma toalha grande que estava presa em Antônio e coloca em uma pedra enorme e arredondada senta com Regina ao seu lado e eles ficam lá conversando a manhã inteira, ele conta a ela sobre algumas brigas com a Cora, e ela conta a ele como se sente nessa cidade nova, fazem charadas e brincam.

Semanas se passam depois disso, Robin não procurou mais pela Regina, embora ficasse lançando olhares e sempre arrumava um jeito de encostar nela, ele tinha a necessidade de sentir a pele macia dela na dele. Emma tinha se afastado depois da briga, ela nem sequer olhava pra Regina, mas Regina não ligava, Ruby, a morena de olhos verdes e ela tinham virado amigas e Regina não ficava mais sozinha na escola e até ganhou um bolinho surpresa no seu aniversário de 18 anos. Embora as coisas na escola estivessem boas, em casa não estavam nada bem. Cora e Henry brigavam cada vez mais, e por mais que Henry tentasse proteger a Regina, as brigas estavam tão frequentes que aconteciam em qualquer lugar e geralmente por motivos idiotas.

Eles estavam no carro indo pra algum lugar que Regina não se importou em saber, ela estava no banco de trás, Henry dirigindo e Cora no passageiro. Eles param em um sinal e Cora começa a reclamar falando que ele poderia avançar por que aquele era um sinal de pedestre e não tinha ninguém pra atravessar. Regina revira os olhos e coloca o fone de ouvido pra não ter que escutar aquela maldita briga. Ela sente o carro ir pra frente e fecha os olhos. De repente ela sente um impacto muito forte, o carro gira, capotando e ela sente sua cabeça bater forte contra a porta, ou será que foi o teto? Ela sente uma dor horrível na cabeça e apaga.


	10. Chapter 10

Nota da autora mais linda:

Então galera, uma pessoa muito chata e querida por mim pediu pra eu fazer umas modificações no jeito que eu escrevo a fic, então, essa pessoa chata conseguiu me convencer então lá vai. Beijo Jé :*

Regina sente uma claridade muito forte em seus olhos, elas os abre e sua dor de cabeça aumenta. Ela tenta se levantar ainda atordoada e alguém a puxa pra baixo.

"Não levante e não se mova, estamos quase chegando"

O barulho da ambulância fazia com que sua cabeça girasse. Sua boca estava seca. Ela sentia uma dor enorme no braço esquerdo, mas sua perna estava pegando fogo. Regina sente um gosto de sangue na boca, seu lábio superior estava cortado.

"Meus pais, on-onde eles estão?"

" Qual é o seu nome?"

" Re-Regina Mills. Onde estão meus pais?"

"Qual a sua idade Regina?"

" 18, cadê meus pais?"

Quando o médico ia lhe fazer outra pergunta Regina grita.

" ONDE ESTÃO MEUS PAIS?"

O médico olha pra ela levando um susto.

" Regina, vocês sofreram um acidente, eu não sei como seus pais se encontram, mas eu preciso que você se acalme e me ajude a te ajudar ok?"

"não, não.. Eles morreram não foi?" Ele não responde e continua anotando em sua planilha. "Me responda!"

" Regina, acalme-se! Ou eu vou ter que te dopar"

Regina começa a gritar e a chorar descontroladamente, ela sentia que algo estava errado. A pressão dela aumenta e ela desmaia antes mesmo do Dr. DeLeo fazer alguma coisa pra acalma-la. Eles chegam ao hospital e Regina vai acordando aos poucos. Eles abrem a porta da ambulância e descem a maca, uma muher vem falar com o Dr. DeLeo.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Acidente de carro, alta velocidade e capotamento, ela estava no banco de trás sem cinto, fraturas no braço esquerdo e corte profundo na perna direita e talvez um traumatismo crâniano leve, cheque o cérebro pra ter certeza."

" Tudo bem. O resto da família?"

" Duas ambulâncias a caminho com o pai e a mãe. Isso é tudo que eu tenho."

" Obrigada Chris." Ela vira pra Regina.

" Regina? " Ela abre os olhos com dificuldades. " Regina, meu nome é Dra. Eva Zambrano, eu sou a médica de plantão e vou te atender tudo bem? Trauma 3" Ela fala pra um enfermeiro que estava levando a maca da Regina. " Consegue falar querida?"

"Sim. Meu pais, onde eles estão?"

" Estão a caminho, assim que eu tiver noticias deles eu aviso a você tudo bem? Mas eu preciso que você colabore comigo."

" Tudo bem."

"Pronto? Ao meu comando, um, dois, três " Eles levantam ela colocando-a em uma maca cirúrgica e colocando uma máscara de óxigênio nela. Regina se sente zonza, seus olhos começam a fechar.

" A pressão dela ta caindo, rápido"

Eles injetam um medicamento pra regular a pressão e colocam Regina em um coma induzido por ela está muito nervosa. Eles realizam os procedimentos, verificam o cérebro da garota que estava com uma pequena hemorragia, mas nada que precisasse de cirurgia. Eva da os pontos na perna e 2 pontos na boca da Regina. Eles a levam até o equipamento de raio-x onde o enfermeiro o tira, ela estava com o braço quebrado com quase uma fratura exposta. Eles puxam o braço da menina colocando-o no lugar e engessam. Terminado tudo, eles a levam pra um quarto e a Dra. vai atrás dos pais da menina pra saber como eles estavam.

Regina acorda em uma cama estranha, a dor de cabeça estava mais fraca, mas ainda estava lá. A Dra. Zambrano estava sentada em uma cadeira perto da maca.

"Olha só quem acordou "

Regina olha pra ela não a reconhecendo " Oi Regina, eu sou a Dra. Zambrano, você sofreu um acidente e está no hospital. Tudo bem?"

Regina começa a se lembrar do que havia acontecido. Ela se lembra da briga, de ter colocado os fones de ouvido, do barulho do carro batendo e da dor de cabeça.

" Cadê meus pais? "

" Eu disse a você que assim que eu soubesse de alguma coisa, iria te avisar, mas você ficou tão nervosa que eu tive que lhe colocar em um coma induzido e.."

" Dra. eles morreram ?"

" Sua mãe está no quarto ao lado, mas... seu pai não sobreviveu, ele chegou ao hospital com múltiplas fraturas no corpo e eu não pude salva-lo, me desculpe."

Uma lágrima cai. Depois outra. Depois outra. Um turbilhão de emoções veem a tona. Regina se viu completamente só. As lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto em riachos, e ela tremia de aflição. Henry se fora. A raiva a atravessou, e ela sente uma onda de calor fluir pelo seu corpo. Regina desaba na cama chorando, seu corpo tremendo com soluços desesperados. Uma mão cálida deslizou para seu ombro.

" Regina?"

A voz amorosa de Eva tremia. Regina sacode a cabeça de uma lado para outro com violência, incapaz de compreender o que havia acontecido, não querendo o conforto de ninguém que não fosse Henry. Zambrano se senta na cama tentando confortar a garota que deita em seu colo desesperada. Não era comum isso acontecer no hospital, mas Eva queria ajudar a menina e apenas ficou ali fazendo carinho em sua cabeça e cantarolando uma música em sua lingua nativa.

" Regina, eu tenho que ir, mas eu volto ta bom?"

Ela se levanta desajetadamente e da um beijo na testa de Regina e sai. Ela deita e sem aguentar aquela pressão toda do mundo, puxa um travesseiro pra abafa os sons de seus gritos de desespero, gritando sem parar, ela sentia um vazio em seu coração, o que lhe era mais precioso fora arrancado dela. Se Cora não tivesse começado uma briga, se ela não tivesse feito Henry avançar o sinal, nada disso teria acontecido, se ela não reclamasse de tudo, se ela não fizesse eles saírem de casa naquele dia... Mais um grito, dessa vez de raiva e sem mais forças pra continuar Regina cai na cama soluçando até dormir.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina acorda com Eva tirando o soro de seu braço.

"Foi um sonho?" Eva olhou pra ela com carinho.

"Não querida, sinto muito. Você vai receber alta agora, sua mãe está na sala de espera te aguardando, vocês tem muito o que conversar." Eva pega na mão dela " Boa sorte". Ela da um beijo na testa de Regina e sai deixando-a sozinha.

Regina levanta, toma um banho deixando a água limpar sua dor. Ela sai se sentindo melhor, mais ainda sentindo um buraco no seu coração. Regina chega a sala de espera e sua mãe corre pra abraça-la.

" Regina, minha filha eu sinto tanto" Cora começa chorar abraçando-a, mas Regina empurra ela de leve separando o abraço.

" Eu quero ir pra casa"

"Claro minha filha, claro."

Cora estaciona o carro na garagem e Regina sai sem dizer uma palavra, ela estava com tanta raiva de Cora, ela queria chorar e gritar, mas não na frente de sua mãe, ela não daria esse gostinho pra ela. Regina corre pro quarto de seu pai pega uma camiseta dele e a veste sentindo seu cheiro e por um momento ela fecha os olhos e imagina que ele ainda está ali, mas ao fazer isso ela se lembra que ele se fora e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, ela corre pro seu quarto, deita na cama e fica lá chorando baixinho. Cora bate na porta.

"O que foi?"

"Regina, precisamos conversar"

"Não, não precisamos! Vai embora!"

"Regina por favor, destranca a porta, fale comigo."

"Não! Vai embora agora!"

" Regina, o enterro vai ser amanhã de manhã, seu pai iria gostar que você falasse alguma coisa"

Cora voltou pra cozinha, mas como não conseguia se concentrar voltou pro seu quarto.

" Aah Henry, como eu queria você aqui. Nossa menina está tão triste, você saberia o que fazer nessa situação."

Cora começou a limpar o guarda roupa de Henry enquanto deixava as lágrimas caírem devagar.

Regina senta na cadeira de seu computador e tenta escrever algo, mas as palavras lhe faltavam e a ela não conseguia escrever, cada vez que começava e não conseguia ía ficando com mais e mais raiva, e em um ataque de fúria, Regina jogou tudo o que estava em sua mesa no chão e começou a gritar sem parar, socar as almofadas e bagunçar sua cama e acabou adormecendo.

Regina abre os olhos por volta das 6:00 AM, toma um banho e fica de calcinha no quarto e estando mais calma que na noite anterior começa a escrever seu discurso fúnebre, quando ela finalmente acaba já era por volta de 7:30 AM ela se levanta e vai até seu closed e coloca um vestido preto de renda, o vestido era simples, mas se ajustava em seu corpo deixando seu busto mais cheio e sua cintura acentuada, ela colocou uma sapatilha preta com detalhes dorado, um colar com uma pedrinha de cristal e corrente dourada que Henry havia lhe dado.

Regina entrou no carro no banco de trás pra não ter que olhar pra Cora, colocou o fone de ouvido e ficou ouvindo música até chegarem no cemitério. Elas saíram juntas e andaram até onde o corpo de Henry estava, havia várias cadeiras e várias pessoas que Regina não conhecia ali, na primeira fileira estava alguns conhecidos mais próximos da família, elas sentaram e assim que fizeram isso, o pastor começou as orações e o discurso.

" Agora nós vamos ouvir uma pessoa muito querida, uma pessoa que Henry amava acima de tudo, Regina, venha aqui por favor."

Ela se levantou, passou a mão sobre o caixão de seu pai e sussurrou um "deseje-me sorte"

" E-eu, eu não consigo, desculpa." Ela abaixou a cabeça e apoiou no caixão fazendo carinho. Quando ela levantou os olhos viu uma pessoa de branco ao fundo apoiado em uma árvore ali perto, Robin. Ele sorriu pra ela incentivando-a a continuar, Regina retribui o sorriso e tirou as forças que precisava dele, era como se o simples fato dele estar ali, dele estar olhando pra ela, fizesse com que tudo melhorasse, tudo mudasse. Regina limpou a garganta e olhou pras pessoas que estavam ali uma por uma, depois voltou-se pra Robin.

" Meu pai era um grande homem, um grande pai. O que ele fazia por mim era mais do que qualquer pai faz por sua filha. Ele não era só o meu pai, ele era meu companheiro, meu irmão, meu amigo. Ele era tudo pra mim. Eu não conheço a maioria de vocês aqui presente, eu não conheço o que vocês fazem pra viver, eu não conheço o relacionamento que vocês tem com seus pais ou filhos, mas eu queria que vocês tivessem um relacionamento como eu tinha com o meu pai, eu não sei como vocês o conheceram e nem porque vocês estão aqui, mas se vocês conheceram mesmo meu pai, se vocês conheceram um pouco da vida dele, um pouco de quem ele era e se algum dia ele falou pra vocês sobre mim," Regina tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas se recusava a chorar " se algum dia ele disse o quanto ele me amava pra algum de vocês, saibam que não é nem metade do quanto ele realmente me amava e de quanto eu amava ele, meu pai era, não, ele é e sempre vai ser, o grande amor da minha vida, meu herói." Todos aplaudiram e alguns estavam chorando, Regina sentou e limpou algumas lágrimas que ela não conseguiu terminar. Cora também falou alguma coisa, mas Regina não prestou muita atenção. Quando acabou, todos foram saindo aos poucos cumprimentando-as, Regina vira-se pra sua mãe.

"Eu vou sair, não precisa esperar eu voltar"

"Regina espera! Você não vai a lugar nenhum."

"Eu já sou maior de idade, não te devo satisfação!"

Regina vira as costas e vai andando na direção de Robin.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oi"

Fala Robin sem graça apoiando na árvore.

"Foi um ótimo discurso, seu pai se orgulharia."

"Oi, obrigada." Ele a abraça com carinho e ela fica com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. " Robin, me tira daqui?" Ela o olha " por favor?"

"Claro, pra onde você quer ir?"

" Pra cachoeira, uma perto da Hara"

" Eu te levo, mas acho q não da pra ir pra lá de carro e eu não sei montar em um cavalo"

" Eu te ajudo, e-eu só preciso ir lá..por favor?"

"Tudo bem, mas antes a gente passa na sua casa ta bom? Pra você tomar um banho, tirar essa roupa e comer alguma coisa."

Ela o olha e concorda com a cabeça. Eles entram no carro e ele a leva em casa.

"Você quer entrar?"

"Você quer que eu entre?"

"Quero... se você entrar, minha mãe não vai discutir comigo na sua frente."

"Então eu entro"

Regina entra em casa com Robin logo atrás dela.

"Acho que minha mãe não está em casa, fica a vontade."

"Obrigado"

"Eu vou tomar um banho rápido ta?"

"Tudo bem"

Regina sobe e toma um banho rápido, tirando aquele cheiro de cemitério do seu corpo e se sentindo mais relaxada, o buraco no seu peito era grande, mas quando estava com Robin era como se ele pudesse aos poucos tratar da ferida. Ela toma um banho rápido, coloca um short jeans, uma blusa azul larguinha e uma sapatilha também azul. Ela desce as escadas e encontra Robin sentado na poltrona de seu pai com a cabeça pra trás e com os olhos fechados.

"Demorei tanto assim?"

"A-Ahn? Aah, desculpa é que eu não dormi direito"

Regina solta uma risada, vai na cozinha e pega uma toalha xadrez vermelha, uns biscoitos, balas e um refigerante, coloca tudo na mochila e volta pra sala.

"Vamos dorminhoco? Preciso sair daqui, tudo aqui me lembra ele"

"Claro, vamos."

Eles entram no carro e Regina ensina o caminho até a hara. Eles pegam o caminho de pedras que levava até as baias e Robin pega na mão dela, Regina se sente tão confortável que não faz questão de tirar. Eles chegam na baia de Blue e a égua se agita um pouco ao ver Regina.

"Oi garota, também senti sua falta." Regina alisa o fucinho dela e da um beijo perto do olho.

"Espero que você não esteja pensando que eu vá montar nessa coisa"

Regina ri. Robin tinha um olhar de pânico e blue relinchou em reprovação como se tivesse entendido.

"Ela não é uma coisa! E se você não quiser ir, pode me esperar aqui na baia. Eu vou pra cachoeira." Regina coloca a sela em blue e amarra firme.

"Eu quero ir, mas eu não sei montar"

"Vem, eu te ajudo. Eu vou estar na sua frente e tudo o que você tem que fazer é segurar em mim."

Ela puxa uma escadinha coloca perto da Blue, sobe e oferece uma mão pra ele subir também. Robin fica receoso, mas acaba pegando a mão da morena e subindo na égua. Ele a abraça sem jeito e quando a égua começa a andar ele quase esmaga ela em um abraço de pavor.

"Robin você ta me sufocando, relaxa."

Falou ela rindo. Ele afrouxou, mas continuou segurando-a firme. Regina fez com que Blue acelerasse e logo chegaram na cachoeira,eles desceram e ela amarrou a égua em uma árvore perto, deixando uma corda longa para que Blue pudesse se movimentar. Regina olha em volta mas o lugar não estava como na primeira vez que ela estivera lá, as borboletas tinham sumido, provavelmente migrado pra outro lugar, a selva estava parecendo triste, mas talvez fosse coisa da sua cabeça, os pássaros não estavam cantando, e as flores tinham se transformado em mato, mas as pedras e a água ainda estavam lá, o cheiro de relva molhada também então ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Robin olhava pra ela maravilhado, mesmo quando ela estava triste, parecia a garota mais forte do mundo. Ele pensava todo dia nela, tinha vontade de beija-la, de fica perto, de toca-la, ele só a beijou algumas vezes e foi o suficiente pra ele se apaixonar, mas Regina não precisava de um namorado, ela precisava de um amigo e foi isso que ele resolver ser. Um amigo.

"Não é a mesma coisa aqui sem ele."

"Eu sei que não"

Ela abaixa a cabeça, as lágrimas rolando.

"Ei, não fica assim vem cá"

Ele se aproxima dela e a abraça.

"Eu não consigo Robin, e-eu não consigo viver sem ele."

Regina começa a soluçar e chorar sem parar, ele a aperta querendo protege-la.

"Robin, fa-faz parar por-por favor? Faz pa-parar de doer!"

Ele levanta a cabeça dela fazendo com que ela olhasse nos olhos dele.

"Eu vou tentar"

Seu olhar desce pra boca dela e volta pros olhos. Ela pisca tentando parar de chorar e o abraça ainda mais forte apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Regina vai se acalmando ainda dentro do abraço de Robin. Ele fica fazendo carinho em sua costas.

"Robin?"

"Sim?"

Ela se separa, olha nos olhos dele.

"Me beija?"

Ele a olha com amor, coloca uma mão no pescoço dela e a puxa até encostar uma testa na outra. Regina fecha os olhos podendo sentir a respiração dele ofegante.

"Regina, você tem certeza? Você está em um momento frágil, não quero que pareça q eu estou me aproveitando da situação"

"Robin, cala a boca e me beija!"

Ele da um sorriso e sem mais delongas a puxa para um beijo apaixonado. Ele a pega pela cintura e a suspende deixando ela a alguns centímetros do chão e fazendo com que seus corpos colassem um no outro. Regina coloca as mãos em seu cabelo puxando de leve e isso deixa Robin arrepiado da cabeça aos pés. Suas línguas brigavam por espaço e Robin mordiscava o lábio inferior de Regina quando sua língua permitia. Ela desce uma mão para os braços musculosos dele e ele a coloca no chão sem separar o beijo. No chão, Regina sente a ereção de Robin e sorri com malicia, ele a puxa pra mais perto querendo senti-la. Regina separa o beijo e o olha.

"Vamos comer?"

Ele a olha com malicia e ela percebe o que ele pensou.

" A comida que eu trouxe, que está na minha mochila!" Ela ri

"Eu sei ta legal? Estava brincando!"

"Aah, claro, sei..brincando.."

Ele ri e pega a mochila dela que ainda estava presa na blue. Eles abrem a toalha, comem e ficam conversando por alguns minutos, ou será que foram horas? Regina não saberia dizer. Regina estava deitada de lado, apoiada em seus cotovelos e Robin estava sentado com uma perna dobrada e a outra com o joelho pra cima, ele estava com um braço apoiado no joelho e o outro pra trás.

"Eu quero beijar você"

"Você já me beijou"

"Mas eu quero te beijar denovo"

"Então o que você está esperando? Minha permissão?''

Regina ri com malicia e Robin chega perto dela beijando-a com vontade, ele deita por cima dela, mas sem encostar seus corpos. O beijo vai se intensificando e Robin vira fazendo com que Regina ficasse por cima. Ela abre as pernas "encaixando" nele e o puxa fazendo com que ele ficasse sentado. Robin coloca a mão na bunda da Regina e ela apoia as mãos em seus ombros e com uma excitação crescente começa a se esfregar nele deixando-o com o pau cada vez mais duro.

"Re-Regina" Fala ele entre os beijos " Se você não quiser que eu faça amor com você, pare agora."

Ela olha pra ele separando o beijo, sorri e volta a se esfregar e beija-lo. Ele a vira fazendo com que ela fique por baixo novamente e tira a camisa revelando seus músculos da barriga o que fez com que Regina ficasse mais excitada. Regina se senta e tira sua blusa e seus short ficando de calcinha e sutiã. Robin olha pra ela, ele olha seu rosto e vai descendo o olhar passando para seu busto, depois pra cada um dos mamilos, sua barriga, sua vagina, suas coxas. Regina fica com vermelha de vergonha.

"Você é perfeita sabia disso?"

Regina ri sem graça e ele volta a beija-la.

"Robin?"

Ele para e olha pra ela.

"É a minha primeira vez."


	13. Chapter 13

NOTA DA AUTORA

Primeiramente quero agradecer a todas as mensagens positivas, sem vocês isso aqui não seria nada. É muito gratificante saber que tantas pessoas gostam do que você escreve. Quero agradecer a 3 amigas especiais, Pietra, Carol e a Jé. Obrigada Jé pelos conselhos, por me ouvir quando eu to chata rs, por ser minha amiga e por me permitir entrar um pouquinho na sua vida. Obrigada Carol por ler todos os capitulos antes de eu postar e quase me matar quando eu não quero te mandar, obrigada pela ajuda a escreve-los também, sem você os capitulos não seriam os mesmos. E por último, mas não menos importante, Obrigada Pietra, por me pertubar e não deixar eu abandonar a fic, por ficar me enchendo o saco pra postar e ,e incentivar a continuar. Eu amo vocês pra caralho s2

* * *

><p>Robin tira a calça jeans que estava usando e puxa Regina pra mais perto, tendo a necessidade dela, de seu cheiro, de seu gosto. Ele estava somente com uma cueca box branca e ela de calcinha e sutiã. O beijo foi se intensificando, a respiração deles ofegante. Robin abre o sutiã de Regina revelando seus seios, pequenos, mas perfeitos. Ele os olha com desejo e Regina abaixa a cabeça envergonhada.<p>

"Ei, não fica com vergonha. Eles são lindos. Olhe pra mim."

Regina olha naqueles olhos verdes intensos e de repente ela sente como se tivesse uma conexão com ele, como se tivesse um fio ainda fino, mas resistente ligasse seu coração ao dele.

"Você quer mesmo fazer isso? Comigo?"

Regina sorri e sussurra em seu ouvido

"Não quero fazer isso com mais ninguém além de você, por favor, faça amor comigo!"

Robin a deita em cima da toalha novamente e a beija com força, desce os beijos pelo seu maxilar chegando na orelha e morde seu lóbulo deixando Regina arrepiada e excitada. Ele desce pela linha do pescoço e Regina lhe da passagem virando a cabeça para o outro lado, ele desce mais e chega até seu seio esquerdo onde ele começa a chupa-lo enquanto massageava o outro, Regina se contorce em baixo dele. Quando achou que já era o suficiente ele desce até sua calcinha, mas passa direto pra parte interna da coxa onde ele deposita beijos e passa a língua. Regina geme e ele passa pra outra coxa.

"Ro-Robin"

Ao ouvir seu nome na boca dela um arrepio o percorre pela espinha e ele tira sua calcinha rapidamente. Robin volta a beija-la na boca e encosta sua ereção em sua vagina. Regina envolve suas pernas no quadril de Robin e o puxa para mais perto.

"Ca-Calma Regina, você ainda não está lubrificada o suficiente, eu estou me segurando pra não de foder com força agora, não quero te machucar"

Ela o puxa de novo querendo mais.

"Tudo bem, vamos ver como você está"

Ele percorre a mão pelo seu ombro, seios, cintura até chegar em sua vagina onde ele para e coloca um dedo devagar dentro dela. Regina arqueia com o movimento.

"Ta vendo? Não está lubrificada o resolver isso"

Robin abaixa até chegar com a cabeça próximo a sua vagina ele a beija na coxa e introduz um dedo dentro dela, Regina joga a cabeça para trás e geme enquanto ele tira e volta a coloca-lo em um movimento de vai e vem, ele massageia o clitóris dela com a palma da mão deixando-a mais e mais excitada, ele introduz mais um dedo e Regina arqueia com o prazer. Sem tirar a mão dela Robin tira sua cueca e começa a se masturbar vendo o prazer crescende de Regina e tentando alcançar o seu também. Regina não aguentando mais goza, Robin enfia os dedos mais algumas vezes pra prolongar a sensação de prazer e volta a beija-la até ela se recuperar.

"Agora você está totalmente lubrificada"

Ele sorri com malicia e ela retribui o sorriso.

Ele a beija e coloca a cabeça de seu membro na entrada de sua vagina.

"Eu vou fazer amor com você agora Regina"

"Si-sim" Era tudo o que ela conseguia dizer.

Robin penetra bruscamente e fundo

"Aaai" Grita ela ao sentir uma sensação de aperto dentro dela, enquanto ele rasgava-a através de sua virgindade. Ele fica imóvel enquanto ela se acostuma com aquela sensação e a observa com os olhos brilhantes em triunfo. Robin tema a boca ligeiramente aberta e solta um gemido de prazer.

"Você é muito apertada Regina, tudo bem?"

Regina concorda com os olhos um pouco arregalados e agarrando em seus braços. Ela se sente cheia e Robin continua imóvel para que ela se acostume com a sensação de te-lo dentro dela.

"Vou me mover, querida."

Sussurra ele algum tempo depois com um tom firme. Ele retrocede em uma deliciosa lentidão, fecha os olhos, geme e volta a penetra-la.

"Ah"

Ela geme.

"Te machuquei?"

"Não Robin, continua"

Robin se deita e se apoia pelos cotovelos de um jeito que Regina sente seu peso sobre ela, a aprisionando. Ele volta a penetra-la, a princípio devagar, entra e sai de seu corpo e a medida que ela vai se acostumando à estranha sensação, começa a mover os quadris. Ele acelera, Regina geme e ele investe com força, cada vez mais rápido, sem piedade, em um ritmo implacável, ela mantém o ritmo de suas investidas. Robin pega sua cabeça com a mão e a puxa para um beijo rápido e violento, ele morde seu lábio inferior com um pouco de força e Regina geme em aprovação. Uma sensação que agora ela conhecia crescia dentro dela, seu corpo treme e Regina arqueia.

"_Eu não sabia que iria me sentir assim, aah que sensação_" Pensa ela.

Regina perde a noção do tempo, só há ele.. e ela. Seu corpo fica rígido.

"Vamos Regina, goze para mim denovo"

Ele sussurra sem fôlego e assim que as palavras saem de sua boca Regina se deixa gozar, explodindo em baixo dele. Ele da algumas investidas e tira o pau de dentro dela, masturbando-o até gozar na barriga dela. Ele sorri. E ela o olha confusa

"Não queremos um filho agora não é?"

Pergunta ele enquanto deita ao seu lado e coloca uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha.

"Não, não queremos"

"Deixa eu limpar você" Ele pega a calcinha dela e limpa sua barriga retirando tudo.

"Não seria mais fácil a gente mergulhar no lago?"

"Não, porque a gente não trouxe toalha e eu não quero me molhar. Toma, coloca minha cueca, eu jogo isso no lixo depois."

Ele passa a cueca box pra ela que a veste. Eles colocam a roupa, Robin coloca a bermuda sem cueca e coloca a calcinha dela no bolso.

"Está ficando tarde, vamos embora?"

"Não quero ir pra casa."

"Quer dormir lá em casa?"

" E sua mãe?"

"O que que tem?"

"Ela não vai reclamar se eu dormir lá?"

Robin ri.

"Ela não está em casa, está resolvendo negócios na cidade vizinha."

"Aah, então ta."

Eles arrumam tudo e voltam para as baias com Blue. Regina tira a sela dela e coloca na estante, faz um carinha no fucinho dela vai embora com Robin. Eles entram no carro e Robin dirige até sua casa. Eles entram e vão direto pra cozinha.

"Está com fome?"

"Sim"

"O que quer comer?"

"O que você sabe cozinhar?"

"Miojo"

Ela começa a rir.

"Ta, você me da os ingredientes e eu cozinho então."

Eles fazem uma macarronada e comem, depois vão até o quarto de Robin, tomam banho separados. Regina coloca uma cueca box preta e uma blusa de manga dele que parecia um vestido nela. Eles ficam deitados na cama conversando até pegarem no sono e dormirem.


	14. Chapter 14

Era manhã de um sábado qualquer, Regina abre os olhos e fica olhando Robin dormir. Parecia algo tão bom, tão certo, era como sua criação fosse feita exatamente para ela. Ele era dela, e ela tinha medo disso.

Regina decidiu levantar pegou um papel e escreveu algumas coisas, trocou de roupa deu uma última olhada em Robin e sai, ela vai em direção a escola, mesmo sendo sábado e pede algumas documentações de tranferência.

"A documentação só fica pronta na segunda-feira de manhã está bem?"

"Tudo bem, eu passo aqui pra pegar então. Obrigada"

Regina volta pra casa e encontra Cora no sofá de casa assistindo tv.

"Onde você estava?"

"Não que te interesse, mas eu estava na cachoeira."

"Que cachoeira Regina? E com quem?"

"No ultimo lugar que meu pai me levou e sozinha"

Regina vai em direção do seu quarto e bate a porta, toma um banho e desce pra comer alguma coisa.

"Eu vou voltar para LA"

"O que? Não vai nada! Você vai ficar aqui comigo!"

"Não, não tem nada que me prenda aqui. Eu odeio essa cidade, eu não vou ficar aqui."

"Você não vai Regina. É uma ordem!"

"Você não manda mais em mim! Tudo o que você fez foi destruir a minha vida, tudo era uma ordem e eu cumpri todas, eu fiz tudo o que você queria, mas nunca mais eu vou fazer! Eu não estou te pedindo pra ir, eu estou avisando que eu vou."

"É? E como você vai se sustentar? E a escola?"

"Eu já pedi a transferência, o seguro do meu pai deve sair mês que vem e eu arrumo um emprego em LA até lá e me viro, eu não preciso de você, nunca precisei, você destruiu minha vida! Vo-você" Regina começa a chorar e uma raiva cresce dentro dela e não aguentando mais esconder ela grita. " Você matou meu pai!"

Ela corre pro seu quarto e tranca a porta.

"Então é isso que você acha que eu fiz? Eu não queria que ele morresse Regina, mas ele morreu! Ele não vai voltar só porque você é uma pessoa mimada ta me ouvindo? ELE NÃO VAI VOLTAR!"

"CALA A BOCA! EU QUERIA QUE FOSSE VOCÊ NO LUGAR DELE! "

Cora sai chorando, bate a porta da frente, entra no carro e sai, deixando Regina sozinha em casa. Uns minutos depois o celular dela toca, era Robin e ela ignora a ligação jogando o celular na cama.

* * *

><p>Robin acorda e não vê Regina ao seu lado. Ele levanta.<p>

"Regina?"

Nada.

"Regina ta ai?"

Ele olha pra sua escrivaninha e vê um papel escrito " Robin ", Ele abre.

" Ontem foi maravilhoso, obrigada pela noite incrível, obrigada por ter me feito esquecer pelo menos por algumas horas a dor que está em meu coração. Sinto muito ter saído sem te avisar, mas eu não posso continuar com isso. Eu amo você, eu amo tanto você que dói. Por isso estou voltando pra L.A, eu não conseguiria te dar essa noticia pessoalmente porque só de olhar em seus olhos, só de te ver eu desistiria na mesma hora. Não me procura ta bom? É o que eu quero, por favor respeite isso, eu não conseguiria te ver. Desculpa fazer isso com você, mas eu não consigo fazer isso, não agora.

Eu sinto muito. Sempre sua, Regina."

Robin re-lê o papel e não acredita ele pega o telefone e liga pra Regina na mesma hora, chama e ninguém atende, liga de novo e nada, ele fica tentando várias vezes mas sem resposta.

"Não, não, não, mas que merda Regina!"

Robin coloca a roupa, joga uma água no rosto, escova o dente e sai indo em direção a casa da Regina. Ele vê Cora saindo em disparada com o carro, olha pra janela do quarto da Regina e a vê chorando. Ele liga de novo e fica observando ela pegar o celular, olhar quem era e jogar o celular na cama. Robin vai até a porta e toca a campainha. Ela desce, olha pelo olho mágico e se assusta ao ver quem era.

"Regina, eu sei que você ta ai! Abre a porta!"

Ele fica sem resposta.

"Regina! Abre a merda da porta" Ele bate forte, fazendo a porta tremer um pouco.

Regina fica em silêncio, chorando baixinho com a cabeça encostada na porta.

" Eu sei que você está ai, então me escuta ta bom? Você não pode voltar pra Los Angeles, não pode. Fica comigo, eu preciso de você, eu amo você Regina."

Ela começa a chorar mais e mais e ele consegue escutar-la através da porta.

" Por favor meu amor, abre a porta, vamos conversar."

"Já está decidido Robin, e-eu sinto muito. Por favor, vai embora."

"É isso que você realmente quer?"

"Sim!"

Regina olha pelo olho mágico e vê Robin ir embora, ela vira de costas e apoia na porta, o peso de seu corpo era de mais, ela cai sentada chorando, puxa as pernas pra perto de seu corpo, apoia as mãos e a cabeça e fica ali, chorando até que se levanta, volta pro quarto e começa a arrumar sua mala.

O dia passa rápido e Regina acaba dormindo dentro de seu closed, o cansaço emocional a dominava, ela mal tinha força pra respirar, parecia que a dor nunca iria parar. Ela acorda de madrugada com um barulho na porta da frente batendo. Cora entra e vai direto pro quarto. Regina levanta com um pouco de dor no corpo por ter dormido no closed, toma um banho e vai pra cama.

* * *

><p>Ela passa o dia seguinte todo organizando o que ia levar e falando com Emily sua amiga de LA que morava sozinha e concordou em deixar Regina morar com ela por um tempo.<p>

Na segunda de manhã Regina não vai a aula, mas passa na escola pra pegar as documentações da tranferência.

"É só você assinar aqui, e aqui"

Fala a secretária, ela assina, pega os papéis e vai saindo da secretaria quando dá de cara com Robin chegando atrasado na escola.

"Regina?"

Fala ele se aproximando

"Não, Robin!"

Ele se aproxima e coloca a mão em sua cintura puxando-a pra mais perto, Regina coloca as duas mãos em seu peito numa tentativa de afasta-lo, mas ela acaba puxando-o pra mais perto.

"Por favor"

"Por favor o que?"

Ela o encara firme,mas havia paixão em seu olhar.

"Eu preciso ir embora"

Ela fala mas não se mexe, os dois ficam se encarando por alguns segundos.

"Fica comigo Regina"

Robin sussurra em seu ouvido.

"Eu não quero!"

"Não é isso que eu vejo em seus olhos"

"Mas é isso que minha boca está falando, adeus Robin"

Ela se desvencilha dele com certa dificuldade e volta pra casa. Seu vôo estava marcado as 9:00 AM do dia seguinte, então, passa o resto da tarde terminando de embrulhar suas coisas e deixa sua mala pronta do lado da cama, no dia seguinte um caminhão passaria pra buscar os móveis de seu quarto. Ela termina tudo umas 23:00/23:30PM, toma um banho e dorme.

* * *

><p>Amanhece e Regina acorda com um pouco de dor de cabeça, ela vai até o banheiro, toma um banho, escova os dentes e coloca a roupa que usaria pra viajar. Quando termina a campanhia toca, ela desce, vê Cora na cozinha e vai abrir a porta.<p>

"Bom dia, estamos aqui pra pegar as coisas de" Ele olha no papel " Regina Mills"

"Ahn.. tudo bem podem entrar, é só subir a escada, primeira porta a esquerda"

"Com licença"

Eles sobem e começam a desmontar e carregar as coisas para um caminhão que estava estacionado em frente a casa dela.

"Eles vieram pegar as minhas coisas."

"Hm"

Regina toma café em silêncio junto com Cora.

"Como você vai ao aeroporto?"

"Acho que vou pegar um táxi"

"Eu posso te levar?"

"Ta"

Os homens terminam de carregar o caminhão e vão em direção ao aeroporto. Regina pega sua bagagem de mão e também vai pro aeroporto com Cora. Elas chegam faltando 10 minutos pro embarque.

"Bom, é isso. Tchau mãe."

"Tchau minha filha, eu amo você"

"Eu também amo você mamãe"

Cora a puxa pra um abraço apertado e Regina acaba abraçando-a també a deixa no portão de embarque e vai embora. Regina era a última da fila, não havia mais ninguém que iria entrar no avião. Ela escuta alguém gritar seu nome baixo, como um sussurro, mas que foi aumentando.

"Regina!"

Ela olha pra trás procurando quem estava chamando por ela, quando ela o vê.

"Robin?"


	15. Chapter 15

_"Robin?"_

Ela o olha correndo em sua direção, cada vez mais perto, Regina recua alguns passos esbarrando na comissária que estava atrás dela pegando os passaportes.

"Você está bem?"

"Ahn, desculpa"

Robin a avista e começa a correr em sua direção

"Regina, não vá, por favor!"

"Não" sussurra ela dando mais um passo para trás, as lágrimas já caiam em seu rosto.

Robin se aproxima e puxa Regina pela cintura encostando sua testa na dela e limpando suas lágrimas.

"Regina por favor, fica."

Ele a beija, um beijo terno, calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo apaixonado, com vida, um beijo de despedida. Regina quebra o beijo e olha pra aqueles olhos verdes profundos, olhos que podiam ler sua alma, que amoleceram seu coração de imediato. Passou em sua cabeça em desistir de tudo, de se jogar nos braços de Robin e fugir com ele pra algum lugar no qual poderia ser feliz, mas era exatamente o que ela não queria. Regina estava despedaçada pela morte de seu pai e não queria sofrer mais, o mais seguro a se fazer era se afastar dele, se afastar de um possivel desastre, se afastar de outra dor. Robin era encantador e o cada batida de seu coração era pra ele, cada respiração, cada movimento dela, era como um encaixe perfeito para ele, mas Regina tinha medo, medo de se apaixonar tão perdidamente, de ficar tão dependente dele que quando tudo acabasse destruiria ela mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ela coloca uma mão em seu maxilar e passa o dedão pelo seu lábio inferior, ela olhava para sua boca e ele nos olhos dela, ela sobe o olhar para seus olhos.

"Me desculpe, eu amo você"

Regina o puxa e o beija com força, sua língua brigando por espaço ela o queria mais e mais perto, ele a abraçava com uma de suas mãos em sua costas suspendendo-a a alguns centímetros do chão e a outra estava em sua nuca apoiando sua cabeça. Robin tinha certeza que depois desse beijo tudo ficaria bem, Regina desistiria daquela idéia e voltaria com ele pra casa. Ele separa o beixo e sorri, ela retribui, mas com um sorriso fraco.

"Adeus Robin"

Regina se desvencilha dele com dificuldade, entrega seu passaporte pra comissária que antes ela havia esbarrado e entra no avião deixando-o parado no portão de embarque sem entender exatamento o que tinha acontecido. Robin fica sem reação, fica olhando Regina ir por um tempo, sem acreditar ele vira e sai.

Regina entra chorando no avião, demora um pouco pra achar seu lugar mas logo acha e senta. O piloto liga o aviso pra apertar o cinto e começa a taxiar pela pista, Regina estava tremendo e chorando, ela não conseguia colocar o cinto.

"Deixa que eu coloco pra você"

Um homem ao seu lado, aparentemente com uns 23 anos disse, puxou o cinto de sua mão e o prendeu.

"Obrigada"

Ele se ajeitou no lugar e quando o avião começou a subir ele aperta os braços da cadeira. Regina estava um pouco mais calma, mas estava com os olhos vermelhos e os lábios inchados.

"Tem medo de altura?"

"Não, não de altura, de aviões."

"Hm, boa sorte, são 16 horas de vôo até Los Angeles"

"É, eu sei."

Ela teve vontade de rir um pouco da cara de nervosismo dele, mas vira pro lado afim de não conversar mais, fica olhando pela janela e acaba pegando no sono. Ela acorda com um cheiro delicioso de comida ao seu lado, já era mais ou menos 14:00hrs e o "cara" ao seu lado estava almoçando.

"Anh, desculpe. Eu te acordei?"

"Não, sua comida me acordou na verdade. Estou faminta. Você pode chamar a comissária por favor? Vou pedir meu almoço também."

"Hmm, olha..Tem muita comida aqui pra mim, eu posso dividir com você se quiser."

Ela olhou pro suporte que estava na frente dele, ali estava uma travessa de lasanha a bolonhesa.

"Você vai dividir um almoço com uma pessoa que acabou de conhecer?"

Ele estende a mão pra ela.

"Dylan Cooper, 22 anos e moro em LA"

Regina ri e aperta sua mão.

"Regina Mills, 18 anos e estou me mudando pra lá"

"Aah legal, uma novata na cidade. Então Regina Mills, vai querer a lasanha ou não?"

"Tudo bem, eu aceito"

Dylan pede mais um prato pra comissária, puxa o suporte de Regina, coloca seu prato em cima

"Quer beber alguma coisa? Um vinho talvez?"

"Hmm, um copo de água com bastante gelo e uma fatia de limão"

Ele olha pra ela confuso

"Estranha."

"O que? Não! Eu não sou estranha."

"Oi? Eu não disse isso"

"Disse sim! Você sabia que o efeito do alcool é 6x maior aqui em cima?"

Regina sorria pela primeira vez naquele vôo

"Aaah, até que enfim um sorriso."

Regina para de rir e o fita como se ele tivesse mexido em uma ferida recém aberta e realmente estava.

"Desculpa, e-eu não tive a intenção de.."

"Esquece, deixa pra lá."

Ela começa a comer e ele faz o pedido de bebidas pra comissária que logo trás. Regina pega sua água com limão e olha pra Dylan, ele também pediu água com limão.

"Um brinde, estranha"

Eles batem os copos e terminam de comer.

"Então qual é sua história Dylan? Por que estava em storybrooke?"

"Hmm, você quer saber a minha história?"

"Sim."

"Vai me contar a sua?"

"Se a sua for boa, sim"

"Tudo bem...Eu vim pra Boston em busca de trabalho, eu sou fotógrafo e acabei em Storybrooke pelas paisagens, só que como nem tudo na vida é um conto de fadas, não deu certo e eu estou voltando pra minha cidade natal, fim."

Regina sorriu.

"É uma boa história, quero ver suas fotos"

"Não tente mudar de assunto Regina, o que faz indo pra Los Angeles?"

"Ta, tudo bem..Bom, meu pai faleceu a quatro dias e eu não quero morar mais com a minha mãe, eu odeio storybrooke e estou voltando pra Los Angles , é isso."

"Meus sentimentos pelo seu pai."

"Obrigada"

"Mas, por que eu sinto que isso não é tudo? Existe alguém no meio disso não é?"

Regina o fita um pouco assutada.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bom, não é da minha conta, você não é obrigada a me contar. Você entrou chorando no avião e eu vi você com um rapaz lá fora."

"Aah sim"

Ela abaixa a cabeça envergonhada

"É tem ele também"

"Você o ama?"

"Mais do que consigo dizer."

"Então por que ta indo embora?"

"Não quero me machucar"

"Você acha que ele te machucaria?"

"Não"

"Você sabe que não tem muita lógica no que você está fazendo né?"

Regina o olha confusa. Claro que tinha lógica, tinha toda lógica do mundo. Se afastar para não se machucar.

"Tem sim."

"Ta bom, você tem os seus motivos. Não vou te pressionar."

Eles ficam conversando e Regina acaba dormindo. Dylan olha pro lado e a vê tremendo de frio, ele pede um cobertor, cobre os dois e dorme também.

"Senhor, vocês pecisam colocar o cinto agora, nós já vamos aterrisar tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem obrigado"

Dylan olha pra Regina dormindo profundo, ela era linda, seus cabelos pendiam sobre seu rosto, ele os tira delicadamente.

"Ei, acorda bela adormecida, chegamos."

"Anh? Ah, sim."

Eles colocam o cinto e se preparam para a aterrissagem. O avião pousa e em poucos minutos eles são liberados para sair.

"Bom a gente se vê por aí então"

"A gente se vê"

Ela acena com a cabeça e deixa o avião.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota da autora**

**Oi pessoal, primeiro quero agradecer pelas mensagens positivas no twitter e no wpp vcs são 10! Segundo, eu vou viajar amanha/hoje e devo ficar uma ou duas semanas sem postar, mas eu escrevi esse capítulo pra não deixar vocês esperando por muito mais tempo. Enfim, me desculpem pelos erros e tal, eu só dormi 4:00hrs hoje e fiquei acordada até agr (4:48 AM) escrevendo pra vocês e não revisei direito pq estou morrendo de sono kkkk É isso.. Obrigada por tudo bjos xoxo**

* * *

><p>Meses se passam e Regina havia se instalado no apartamento de sua amiga, ela já se matriculara na escola, faltava poucas semanas pra acabar seu ano escolar, suas notas estavam excelente mesmo ela tendo sido transferida duas vezes durante aquele ano e para se manter ela ajudava sua amiga Emily na confeitaria que ela havia herdado dos pais.<p>

Regina estudava no período da manhã, almoçava em casa e depois pegava o caminho até a confeitaria, mas sempre que podia pegava o caminho mais longo passando por um parque, ela sempre pegava o caminho de terra porque as vezes andavam a cavalo ali e ela sentia muita falta de Blue, sua égua que acabou ficando em Storybrooke.

Era uma sexta-feira, Regina estava em casa almoçando ela olha o relógio

"_Hmm, ta cedo, vou dar uma passada no parque_"

Pensou consigo. Ela colocou um vestido azul escuro rendado que ia até o meio de suas coxas, uma sapatilha preta e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, pegou sua bolsa e o novo livro de romance que estava lendo e foi caminhando em direção ao parque que não ficava muito longe da sua casa, mas sem notar, talvez por ela está entrertida na leitura, ela vai pelo o outro caminho, o de asfalto que era mais movimentado.

"Regina?"

Ela nem sequer ouviu, Regina estava em outro mundo, o mundo dos romances e "finais felizes", um mundo que ela desejava ser real, mas não passava de ficção.

"O estranha!"

Regina olha confusa, aquele rosto lhe era familiar, mas ela não lembrava exatamente onde ou quando tinha visto. O moreno a sua frente a olhava com um sorriso debochado no rosto, ela o analisa. Moreno, olhos castanhos, cerca de 1,84 m, com um porte físico um pouco musculoso, ele era bonito.

"Eu?"

"Você não se lembra de mim não é?"

"Me desculpe, mas não."

Ela fica um pouco ruborizada

"Dylan! Dylan Cooper, do avião, storybrooke e tal"

Um turbilhão de lembranças invadiu sua mente com um raio, lembranças que ela tentava esquecer arduamente. Ela jurava que podia sentir seu estômago dar um nó e seu coração parar de bater por mais tempo que ele deveria.

"Aah sim, o cara que dividiu o almoço com uma estranha. E aí estranho? Como anda a vida?"

"Esse mesmo" Ele solta uma gargalhada " Anda boa pra dizer a verdade."

"Aah que bom!"

"Ei, vai fazer alguma coisa hoje a noite? A gente poderia jantar"

Regina o olhou um pouco assustada.

"Aaah vamos, você já almoçou comigo, agora tem que jantar!"

Regina pensou na possibilidade, mas a verdade é que ela não tinha vontade de sair com mais ninguém, depois de Robin, nenhum homem seria suficiente pra ela, mas ele não estava pedindo ela em namoro nem nada, ele só queria jantar e como fazia muito tempo que ela não saia...

"Tá, tudo bem... Eu estou indo para o trabalho agora, acho que consigo sair cedo hoje, então lá pelas 19:00 hrs tudo bem pra você?"

"Está ótimo! Onde eu te pego?"

"Eu te mando uma mensagem"

"Tudo bem"

Dylan entrega um cartãozinho que dizia "Fotografia" e atrás seu número de telefone.

"Ainda no ramo de fotografia?"

"Sempre."

"Você ainda não me amostrou suas fotos."

"Te amostro hoje a noite então, já que insiste!"

Regina concorda com a cabeça.

"Olha eu tenho que ir agora, estou atrazada!"

"Tudo bem, até as 19:00hrs"

Ela ri

"Até."

Regina continua andando, mas com os passos acelerados até a confeitaria de Emily. A entrada da confeitaria era a coisa mais linda, parecia uma casa de boneca nos tons de rosa bebê e verde água, havia uma parede de vidro, como se fosse uma vitrine onde Emily colocava os bolos e doces confeitados a amostra, no alto da entrada podia-se ler "Confeitaria Mily". Regina gira a maçaneta e um sininho na porta avisa a Emily que ela havia chego.

"Oi Mily, boa tarde!"

"Oi Regis, tudo bem? Você está atrasada!"

"Eu sei, eu sei, maaas, eu tenho uma notícia pra você"

"O que você quebrou?"

"Eu não quebrei nada sua idiota"

Regina da um soco leve no braço da amiga.

"Aí, isso doeu. Ta fala logo garota, o que você ta aprontando?"

"Eu tenho um encontro."

"Não!"

"Sim!"

"Eu não acredito!"

"Nem eu!"

Havia alguns funcionários e pessoas comendo na confeitaria, mas Emily não se importava com isso.

"REGINA MILLS VAI TER UM ENCONTRO"

Emily grita e alguns funcionários soltam um gritinho de "uhull" e algumas risadas.

"Cala a boca Emily não é nada de mais."

"Claro que é"

"Não, não é! Eu não tenho nenhum interesse nele, acho que vamos ser só amigos. Isso, ele está oficialmente na minha friend zone."

"anham"

Emily deixa ela sozinha e volta para a cozinha pra terminar de confeitar um bolo de casamento que ela estava fazendo. Regina fica pensando sobre o Dylan, mas imagens de Robin invadiam a sua mente e arranhavam seu coração, cada momento que ela passou com Robin, cada risada, cada toque, era uma faca que estava sendo enfiada em seu coração, ela então resolveu se ocupar e logo deixou tudo aquilo de lado pra se concentrar no trabalho.

Eram 17:30 e Regina decide mandar uma mensagem para Dylan.

_"Ainda está de pé o jantar?"_

_"Depende, você vai pedir água com limão?"_

_"Não, não estamos a 55616737 pés do chão rs"_

_"Então está de pé sim"_

Ela manda outra mensagem com o endereço de seu apartamento e entra no chuveiro e toma um banho demorado pra limpar toda a sujeira do dia-a-dia. Ela não sabia pra onde ele a levaria, não sabia o tipo de roupa que deveria usar, então, decidiu mandar outra mensagem.

_"Pra onde nós vamos?"_

_"É uma surpresa"_

_"Ta, então que roupa eu devo usar?"_

_"Hm, algo confortável. Não precisa ser formal"_

_"Ok''_

Regina fica curiosa quanto ao lugar e acaba colocando um vestido preto com alça fina que era justo até a cintura e se abria como um leque logo a baixo, dando movimento ao seu corpo, colocou também uma sandália preta trançada, não muito alta, passou um batom vermelho e uma maquiagem leve no restante do rosto.

As 19:00hrs em ponto a campainha toca e Regina abre a porta.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota da autora**

**Esse capítulo saiu graças a Carol, agradeçam a ela por ficar me controlando e por corrigir meus erros. Vamos falar sobre o Dylan, ele não é um maluco/estuprador/do mal, ele é um cara mt legal e a Regina vai precisar muito da ajuda dele pra esquecer o Robin. Quero lembrar também que a fic é outlawqueen sim e que muita coisa ainda está pra acontecer mas, como nem tudo na vida é um conto de fadas muitas tribulações ainda estão por vir. Espero que gostem e para aqueles que lêem e não sabem que eu sou e bla bla, meu twitter é PantiesParrilla bjs xoxo**

* * *

><p>Regina abre a porta e seu sorriso logo se desfaz.<p>

"Oi Regina"

Ela não acredita no que estava vendo, não podia ser real, só podia ser um sonho, ou melhor um pesadelo.

"O-oi"

Fala um pouco desajeitada, Regina fica sem reação e a habilidade de fala some de seu cérebro, ela o fita com os olhos arregalados pela surpresa e com um ponto de interrogação em sua testa.

"Você está linda, espero não estar atrapalhando"

Ele da um passo a frente tentando diminuir a distancia entre eles, mas Regina recua um passo e ele entende a mensagem.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Éer" Ele coça a cabeça um pouco envergonhado "Minha mãe veio resolver algumas coisas e quando eu soube que ela viria pra cá insisti em vir também..Eu queria...não.. eu _precisava_ ver você"

Um carro preto chega e Regina observa Dylan vir em sua direção, ele para em frente a eles um pouco confuso.

"Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?"

"Não!"

"Sim!"

Eles falam juntos e Regina lança um olhar furioso pra Robin. Dylan usava uma um sapato preto, mesmo simples, ele chamava a atenção de qualquer garota.

"Não, você não está atrapalhando Dylan. Esse é Robin um amigo"

Ela reforça a palavra amigo dando uma pequena satisfação pra Dylan e um lembrete a si mesma.

"E Robin, esse é o Dylan"

Regina não disse o que ela era do Dylan por dois motivos, primeiro nem ela sabia e segundo que quanto menos Robin soubesse, melhor seria.

"Prazer"

Dylan estende a mão e Robin o olha com desprezo, mas o cumprimenta.

"Anh.. Eu preciso ir agora.. vamos Dylan?"

Ela não espera sua resposta, apenas fechou a porta de seu apartamento e acompanhou Dylan até seu carro. Eles seguiram até uma praia e ele estacionou em um lugar um pouco deserto.

* * *

><p>"Pensei que íamos jantar"<p>

"E nós vamos, calma apressadinha"

Dylan lhe ofereceu o braço e ela aceitou.

"Espera, deixa eu tirar o sapato já que você está me levando pra areia"

Ela tira o sapato e o segura. Os dois seguem juntos até um homem que estava em pé parado.

"Valeu cara, a gente se ver depois?"

"Tudo bem!"

O homem sai deixando-os sozinhos na praia e Dylan cobre os olhos de Regina com as mãos.

"É um amigo, ele ficou tomando conta das coisas pra mim"

"Que coisas? "

"Essas coisas"

Na areia havia uma toalha de mesa prateada com almofadas combinando, um conjunto de louças e talheres com sereias entalhadas, taças delicadas com estrelas-do-mas presas à haste estavam cheias de provavelmente vinho. Ele havia feito montinhos de conchas no piso, dentro delas, velas balançavam com a brisa fraquinha, estonteantes apesar da simplicidade. Ele montara uma barraca e lanternas penduradas davam ênfase ao efeito e uma música suave tocava em algum lugar ao fundo. Regina estendeu um dedo para tocar em uma concha.

"Você deve ter demorado um tempão fazendo isso."

Ele deu de ombros

"Não foi tanto tempo. Eu queria que ficasse parecendo especial"

"E ficou, obrigada"

Ela lhe da um beijo na bochecha.

"Eu montei um cardápio. Confia em mim?"

"Não."

Os dois riem.

"Problema é seu então, eu estou morrendo de fome"

"Ta, ta.. o que você comprou pra gente?"

"Eu não comprei nada, eu fiz!"

"Hmmm, ferrou"

"Cala a boca, eu cozinhei um churrasco texano completo. Ta, não tão completo assim"

Havia uma travessa grande no centro da toalha e Dylan retirou a tampa, o cheiro era delicioso e Regina sentiu seu estômago roncar.

"Ta, isso é quiabo frito, isso é porco desfiado" Ele foi apontando cada comida para que Regina soubesse o que cada coisa era. "costeletas, frango grelhado, filé de peito de vaca, pão de alho,salada de repolho e por último mas não menos importante, milho na espiga."

"Parece delicioso"

Eles começam a comer e a conversar. Por mais que Regina tentasse prestar atenção na conversa, sua mente estava um turbilhão " _Porque ele está aqui? O que ele quer? Quando vai embora? O que eu faço_?" Eram perguntas que martelavam em sua mente.

"Você está quieta"

"Ah, desculpa...Aconteceu muita coisa hoje e eu ainda não consegui processar toda informação"

"Entendi.. Não quero me meter na sua vida nem nada, mas é sobre o ele não é?"

Ela devia a ele uma explicação, afinal eles estavam em um encontro e Regina estava centrada em outro homem. Ela confirma com a cabeça.

"Quer conversar sobre isso?"

"Não, vai estragar essa noite e eu não quero isso"

"Você precisa desabafar, parece que vai explodir, não vai estragar a noite, pode falar se quiser"

"Obrigada"

Ela o olha nos olhos, uma lágrima cai e Dylan a limpa

"Ei, não fica assim"

Ele a abraça e decide não pressiona-la. Regina queria falar então começou com quando se conheceram e foi contando tudo, claro que ela omitiu algumas coisas que eram pessoais demais pra ser falado praticamente para um estranho, mas Regina se sentia segura com Dylan, ela gostava dele e com o tempo poderia até chegar a ama-lo, não da forma que amava Robin, nenhum amor seria o suficiente comparado ao o que ela sentia por ele, mas ela poderia amar Dylan. Por fim em meio a lágrimas, ela terminou falando que Robin tinha aparecido de repente na casa dela e foi quando ele apareceu. Dylan ouviu tudo em silêncio, deixando-a confortável pra desabafar.

"E por que vocês não estão juntos?"

"Porque eu o deixei, no dia em que nos conhecemos"

"Ele a tratou mal?"

"Não, não. Não foi nada disso. Ele era...perfeito"

"Ele não quis vir com você?"

O canto de sua boca abriu um leve sorriso

"Eu quase tive que implorar pra que ele ficasse"

"Então eu não entendo. Por que você o deixou?"

"Ele era..Ele era..É complicado"

"Você o amava?"

Regina inspira fundo e olha pro oceano a sua frente. Então responde, baixinho.

"Amava"

"E agora?"

"Agora... quando estou sozinha..às vezes tenho a sensação de que não consigo respirar."

"Entendi, você ainda está apaixonada por ele?"

"Eu..eu acho que sim"

Dylan murchou visivelmente

"Mas, Dylan, isso não tem importância. Ele ficou para trás. Eu só preciso...de tempo. Um pouco mais de tempo para...deixar esses sentimentos de lado. Eu quero poder fazer isso. Não é justo com você, eu sei. Você merece alguém que não tenha esse tipo de bagagem."

"Regina, todo mundo tem bagagem, eu gosto de você, desde que eu te vi, eu gosto de você e quero que goste de mim. Talvez, se formos devagar...Podemos ser amigos primeiro, por um tempo."

"Então, vamos devagar"

"Você vale a espera, Regina."

Eles ficaram mais alguns minutos ali até que decidiram ir embora. Dylan disse que o homem que mais cedo esperava por eles iria arrumar tudo. Não demorou muito pra que eles logo chegassem a casa dela, Ela sai do carro e ele a acompanha até a porta.

"Eu te ligo mais tarde?"

"Tudo bem! Obrigada pela noite de hoje, foi ótima"

Ela o encara e ele passa a mão em sua bochecha

"Não foi nada pequena"

Eles se encaram e Dylan se aproxima beijando-a, Regina se abre para o beijo, ela sente que já era hora de recomeçar, mesmo com Robin na cidade, logo ele voltaria pra storybrooke e ela poderia ter uma vida com Dylan, eles se separam.

"Você não disse nada sobre não poder te beijar"

Ela ri

"Tchau Dylan"

"Tchau"

Ela espera ele sair, pega as chaves e se vira pra entrar no prédio.

* * *

><p>"Você teve que vir até Los Angeles pra achar um beijo parecido com o meu?"<p>

Regina leva um susto e solta um grito abafado

"Aah"

Ela o olha assustada

"O que você ta fazendo aqui?"

Ele ignora sua pergunta

"Sinto lhe informar que não existe beijo igual ao meu"

"Adeus Robin"

Regina vira e coloca as chaves na porta de entrada, mas Robin a vira e a prende contra a porta. Regina sente seu coração bater mais forte e mais rápido, seu corpo todo estremece e anseia pelo dele, o lugar em que ele a tocava ficava formigando, ela fecha os olhos se deliciando com aquela sensação, Robin pega sua mão e olhando em seus olhos coloca-a em cima do seu próprio peito.

"Sente isso?"

Regina sente seu coração batendo forte embaixo de sua mão.

"Agora sinta isso"

Ele tira sua mão e coloca em seu peito para que Regina sinta seu coração.

"Nossos corpos gritam um pelo o outro"

"Você não pediu minha permissão"

"Hmm, eu posso consertar isso"

Ele percorre os dedos pelo seu braço desenhando pequenos círculos

"Regina?"

"Oi?" Fala ela distraída.

"Eu.."

"Hmm"

"Tenho a sua.."

Ele passa o nariz em seu pescoço até chegar à orelha. Seus lábios faziam cócegas enquanto ele sussurrava e ela sentia que ele sorria.

"Permissão.."

Um arrepio percorre em seu braço e ele sorri vitorioso

"Para beija-la?"

Regina fica parada, ele traça um rastro de beijos de sua orelha até sua bochecha em um movimento dolorosamente lento, então se detém, pairando a milímetros de distância de seus lábios, e esperou. Ela sabia que ele estava esperando sua resposta, ele não iria beija-la ao menos se ela pedisse. Regina pensou em dizer um simples "sim" ou puxa-lo e beija-lo, seu coração e seu corpo pedia por ele mais do que qualquer coisa, mas sua mente dizia não.

"Não, você não tem minha permissão. Boa noite"

Ela precisou de todo seu autocontrole pra se desvencilhar dele e entrar no prédio. Robin ficou parado sem entender o que havia acontecido, ele não acreditava no que ela acabara de fazer, com raiva ele chuta o pneu do carro e dirige com raiva de volta pro hotel.


	18. Chapter 18

Emily estava sentada no sofá lendo um livro, provavelmente um romance, ela olha pra Regina de relance, ainda concentrada em seu livro

"Então, como foi o encontro?"

Regina não responde e Emily com relutância suspende o olhar.

"Nossa Regina, parece que você viu um fantasma, o que aconteceu? Eu vou fazer um chá!"

Chá era a resposta pra todos os problemas segundo Emily.

"Eu vi um fantasma Mily"

"Vem, senta aqui na mesa e me conta tudo enquanto eu preparo tudo"

Regina ri, Emily era uma bonequinha, ela era o tipo de pessoa que todo mundo gostava, era pequena e graciosa, seus movimentos eram leves, ela tinha o cabelo curto e loiro que lhe caia muito bem, seus olhos eram de um azul cobalto maravilho "_e não ridiculamente castanhos como os meus_" ela era uma ótima amiga e sempre estava por perto quando Regina precisava de ajuda.

Regina senta na mesa e fica observando Emily pegar as coisas pra preparar o chá.

"Então?"

"O que?"

"Não se faça de idiota Regina o que aconteceu?"

"Ta.. calma, fofoqueira"

Ela ri e Emily taca um pano de prato nela

"Começa a falar Mills!"

"Bom, eu estava esperando Dylan chegar pra nós sairmos as 19:00, e bem quando a campainha tocou e eu abri a porta não era o Dylan que estava lá"

Ela para vendo se a amiga está prestando atenção

"Continua besta"

"Era o Robin"

"Robin?"

Pergunta Emily confusa

"De storybrooke"

"Não!"

"Siim!"

"Eu não acredito! O que ele está fazendo aqui? E como ele te achou?"

"Eu é que não acredito! Parece que a mãe dele tem um trabalho na cidade e ele veio com ela. Eu não faço a minima ideia."

"Uau"

"Uau"

Emily entrega o chá de hortelã pra Regina e ela agradece.

"E o Dylan?"

"Ah ele chegou logo depois de Robin ter chegado e nós o deixamos, ele me levou a praia e me preparou um jantar texano completo e estava tudo muito bom, foi um bom encontro. Quando chegamos em casa ele me beijou e eu estava feliz, e quando ele se foi Robin apareceu novamente e tentou me beijar, eu não sei como mas consegui que ele não o fizesse"

"Entendi... então, qual vai ser?"

"Como assim?"

"Ah Regina, sua burra, não é óbvio?''

"Não pra mim! Me dê uma luz "

"Os dois estão apaixonados por você, e isso pode ser bom, ou ruim.. você vai ter que escolher um"

— _Dylan? Apaixonado por mim? Não é uma coisa ruim, afinal eu disse a ele que iríamos devagar, mas Robin? Mesmo que ele realmente estivesse eu conseguiria lidar com ele? O meu amor por Robin me sufoca e pensar que um dia ele poderia me largar parte meu coração, Dylan é como um porto seguro e Robin é como uma corredeiras, pode até ser divertido no começo, mas um erro e você pode morrer.__—_

"Você sabe disso não sabe?"

"Eu estou cansada Mily, eu vou deitar se não se importa...obrigado pelo chá"

"Tudo bem, chá sempre resolve"

Regina levanta, anda em direção de seu quarto, tira seu sapato, entra no banheiro, toma um banho, retira toda a maquiagem e dorme.

* * *

><p>Alguns dias se passam, Robin telefona:<p>

"Alo?"

"Oi, é o Robin"

"Ah, oi"

Ela fica surpresa, não esperava que ele ligasse pra ela.

"Eu volto pra storybrooke amanhã"

"Legal, boa viagem"

"Regina espera!"

Ela desliga o telefone e ele retorna a ligação

"Você pode pelo menos me escutar por favor?"

"Estou indo pro trabalho Robin, fala logo"

"Pode ser pessoalmente?"

Ela expira pesado

"Na minha casa 19:30, não se atrase"

"Tudo bem"

Ela desliga e continua seu caminho apressado pra confeitaria. O dia passa rápido e Regina logo está em casa, ela toma um banho, coloca um short jeans, uma blusa listrada preto e branco e liga pra sua mãe.

"Oi mãe"

"Oi Regina"

"Como vão as coisas?"

"Está tudo bem.. aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não"

"Hm, por que me ligou?"

"Não sei"

"Entendo..eu tenho que ir agora, estou ocupada, ligo pra você outra hora ta bom?"

"Tudo bem"

Regina fica lembrando de quando morava com Cora, de quando Henry estava vivo, seus olhos se enxem de lágrimas, mas o interfone a tira de seus devaneios. Ela o tira do gancho.

"Sim?"

"É o Robin"

" Vou abrir, apartamento 302"

"Tudo bem"

Ela aperta um botão e a porta abre, ele pega o elevador até o 3º andar e anda em direção a porta, ele bate e espera.

"Oi"

Ela diz calmamente

"Oi, posso entrar?"

"Fica a vontade, só aviso que a Emily deve chegar a qualquer momento"

"Emily?"

"A dona do apartamento"

"Ah sim.."

"Então?"

"O que?"

"O que você quer falar?"

"Ah "

Ele coça a cabeça e seu corpo fica tenso

"Você parece nervoso.."

"Eu estou nervoso"

"Aceita um chá?"

"Sim, por favor"

Regina coloca a leiteira pra ferver água, quando ferve ela pega dois pacotinhos de chá e duas xícaras, coloca na mesa e as serve.

"Como você sabe eu estou voltando pra storybrooke"

"E?"

"Eu quero que você venha comigo"

Regina quase cospe todo o chá em cima dele

"O que?"

"Eu não vou repetir Regina"

"Você surtou?"

"Não Regina, eu viajei até aqui pra ver você, eu preciso de você, eu quero você, mas eu não vou implorar pra você ficar comigo, eu amo você Regina e quando você me deixou no aeroporto você disse que me amava, mas se você não vier comigo eu não vou te esperar, mesmo te amando como eu nunca amei ninguém, eu não vou destruir minha vida esperando alguém que nunca vai chegar, então, você vem comigo ou não?"

— _O que? Sua confissão derrete meu coração, eu sinto minha garganta seca e uma ligeira falta de ar. Eu não posso ir morar com Robin, ele não é pra mim, ele vai me machucar e depois disso só restará cacos de meu coração pra eu catar sozinha.— _

Robin contorna a mesa se aproximando, Regina levanta as mãos

"Não, por favor. Não me toque"

"Regina" sussurra.

"Eu não posso Robin, por favor, não!"

"Eu não entendo Regina. Eu já te machuquei?"

"Não"

"O que eu fiz pra você querer distância de uma hora pra outra? Foi pelo o que fizemos na cachoeira?"

"Não, céus não."

"Então me diga, por favor"

Sua voz é quase inaudível, não soa como uma ordem e sim um pedido

"E-eu..eu não posso ir com você Robin"

"Você sabe que eu vou seguir minha vida não sabe?"

"Sim"

Ele se aproxima e coloca uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha

"Eu pedi pra não me tocar"

"Desculpa"

"Eu quero que você fique ciente que se eu seguir minha vida, eu não vou voltar atrás"

"Eu estou ciente"

Seu rosto muda e sua boca vira uma linha sem expressão.

"Então eu estou indo embora"

— _Não!__ —_

" Eu te levo até a porta"

Ele se levanta e Regina o acompanha até a porta.

"Acho que isso é um adeus"

sussurra ela, sua voz falha um pouco.

"Sim, isso é um adeus."

Ele lhe dá um beijo na testa e com relutância a deixa.

— _Merda. Eu o deixei de novo. O único homem com quem já dormi, o único que eu já amei de verdade eu estou realmente deixando ele ir.. Ele nunca vai me perdoar.— _


	19. Chapter 19

***NOTA DA AUTORA***

**Desculpem a demora, com a volta as aulas eu tenho tido alguns trabalhos pra fazer e também estava sem inspiração pra escrever. Dedico esse capítulo as melhores amigas virtuais não tão virtuais assim que alguém poderia ter, Ana, Jé,Jess,Marina,Pietra,Nina, e principalmente dedico a Carol, obrigada pela paciência comigo, por me aturar mandando os capítulos pra você as vezes de madrugada, você é praticamente a segunda autora disso aqui kkkk tinhamo coisa chata 3**

* * *

><p>Regina passa o resto da semana um pouco deprimida, perdia a fome toda vez que se lembrava de como Robin a olhou pela última vez, de seus olhos marejados cheios de lágrimas, de seus lábios se tornando uma linha fina e sem expressão, de seu maxilar trincado e de seus punhos fechados. Emily tentava anima-la com coversas aleatórias sobre a confeitaria e a faculdade de administração que Regina conseguira entrar, mas ela sempre desconversava. Dylan ligava quase todo dia e a cada dia que passava eles ficam mais próximos e Robin aos poucos foi sendo tirado de sua mente.<p>

* * *

><p>5 anos se passam, Regina e Dylan ainda juntos, mas como namorados. Ela agora formada, assumia a parte administrativa da confeitaria e ajudava Emily nos cálculos do planejamento de expandir o negócio abrindo um pequeno restaurante. Às 10:00hrs Emily entra no escritório.<p>

"Regina, preciso da papelada do lucro semanal, estamos atrasadas com alguns fornecedores."

"Eu já estou terminando, devo acabar no final do dia, também estou fazendo a contagem do mês passado, parece que temos um rombo no orçamento de 1,000 dólares e vamos ter que cobrir isso esse mês."

"Eu não tenho idéia como vamos cobrir isso. Eu não tenho como pegar outro empréstimo no banco e não me olha com essa cara, eu não vou deixar você pegar!"

"Mas Emily.."

"Sem mais Regina, a gente consegue. Eu aguardo a papelada."

"Tudo bem!"

Emily deixa seu escritório e Regina sente seu celular vibrando no bolso.

"Regina."

"Oi baby, sou eu"

"Oi Dylan, o que foi?"

"Hmm que horas você sai hoje?"

"Não sei, eu tenho que terminar uns cálculos e entregar pra Emily por que?"

"Acha que da tempo de a gente jantar hoje?"

"Acho que sim. Eu te ligo."

"Ok. Até mais tarde baby"

Regina desliga e volta ao trabalho, Emily sabendo que ela estava com muito trabalho, resolve chama-la pra almoçar no "novo" restaurante que ainda não tinha nome, era do lado direito da confeitaria e elas ficaram ali durante uma hora conversando e fofocando, aparentemente, uma funcionária estava saindo com o confeiteiro e a caixa estava com ciúmes já que o confeiteiro era seu ex-namorado. Regina raramente sabia das fofocas, e quando sabia Emily quem comentava, ela era uma pessoa ocupada e não perdia tempo com essas coisas.

"Como você sabe dessas coisas Emily?"

"Sabendo ué, eu não sou você que entro aqui e vou direto pro escritório, eu gosto de conversar com as pessoas"

"Sei.."

"Você tem que ser mais aberta Regina, não me admira o Dylan ter demorado 1 ano e meio pra te pedir em namoro" Elas riem

"Cala a boca, pelo menos eu tenho namorado"

"Ai! Essa doeu sua vaca."

"Em falar em namorado, posso sair mais cedo hoje? Ele me chamou pra um jantar."

"Eu não sou sua chefe Regina, sou sua amiga."

"Mas é você que paga meu salário!"

"Cala a boca" Emily empurra Regina com pouca força "Vai mulher, vocês tem muito o que comemorar"

"Temos?"

"Você não se lembra não é?"

"De que?"

"Puta merda Regina. Hoje faz 5 anos que você e Dylan saíram pela primeira vez"

"Ai meu deus! Eu esqueci! E agora?"

"E agora o que? Vocês vão sair ué!"

"Mas eu não comprei nada pra ele, eu tinha tanta coisa pra fazer aqui que eu esqueci! Merda."

"Relaxa. Ele não vai morrer por isso. Agora vamos voltar ao trabalho porque você vai sair mais cedo."

"Ah.. Agora você é minha chefe?"

"Sou."

Elas riem e voltam para o trabalho. Regina liga pra Dylan e confirma o jantar. Às 19:00hrs ela deixa a loja, vai pra casa, toma um banho, e decide preparar uma surpresa pra Dylan, animada veste um vestido branco rendado que deixava suas pernas a amostra, nas costas havia um decote que ia até o início do cóccix (bumbum), ela se olha no espelho e decide caprichar na maquiagem, reforçando a sombra preta que deixava seus olhos castanho-claro em tons mais escuros, passa um batom vermelho e coloca um scarpin preto. Regina não conseguindo esperar liga pra ele.

"Dylan eu estou pronta"

"Já? Regina são 20:00hrs!"

"Eu sei, eu to animada"

"Eu já estou chegando baby"

"Tudo bem"

Regina entediada abre uma garrafa de vinho e fica bebendo na cozinha enquanto espera Dylan chegar, ela escuta a porta batendo.

"Oi"

"Oi Emily"

"Ele furou?"

"Não, só está atrasado. As vezes parece que ele é a mulher da relação"

Emily ri

"O que ta bebendo?"

"Um Roble Malbec 2012, é argentino eu acho. É indicado para pratos de carnes vermelhas, queijo de massa mole, também é ótimo pra beber socialmente."

"E como você sabe disso?"

"Eu li na embalagem"

Elas caem na gargalhada

"Regina você não presta"

"Nunca disse que prestava amor"

O celular dela toca.

"É ele"

"To indo tomar banho"

Ela atende o telefone.

"Oi Dylan"

"To aqui embaixo"

"Ta, to descendo"

Ela pega a bolsa e a chave.

"Tchau Mily"

"Bom sexo Regina"

"Babaca!"

"Eu ouvi isso!"

"Era pra ouvir"

Ela sai com um sorriso no rosto, Emily tinha esse jeito maravilhoso de ser, era o tipo de pessoa que Regina podia contar pra tudo. Regina vê o carro na calçada e Dylan apoiado no capô, ele está com uma calça jeans, sapato social, um blazer preto com listras cinzas quase imperceptíveis e uma blusa social branca de linho por dentro.

"Psiu gatinho"

"Uau! Você ta linda!"

"Obrigada, achei que deveria dar uma caprichada, afinal, é o nosso aniversário de 5 anos."

"Então você lembrou?"

Dylan coloca as mãos dentro dos bolsos e encara ela com um rosto impassível, o canto de sua boca formava um pequeno sorriso que ele tentava esconder.

"Não, eu não lembrei pra falar a verdade. Foi a Emily."

Eles dão um selinho e Dylan sente as costas nua de Regina

"Você está realmente gostosa nesse vestido."

Ela o olha com desejo.

"Não faça isso, nós vamos jantar primeiro."

"Eu não to com fome...bem, não de comida!"

Dylan a puxa, com uma mão em sua bunda e outra em seu cabelo, Regina conseguia sentir a ereção crescente, ele aproxima suas bocas mas antes de beija-la desvia o caminho e vai para seu ouvido.

"Não começa a me provocar, ou não vamos chegar ao restaurante e eu preparei um jantar especial pra você."

"Tudo bem garotão"

Ela se desvencilha de repente e entra no carro sorrindo, ele fecha a porta dela e entra também.

"Então pra onde estamos indo?"

"Pro restaurante."

"Qual?"

"Segredo."

"Idiota"

Eles riem e Dylan dirige até o Bonefish, um restaurante no centro da cidade, era especializado em frutos do mar, as mesas e cadeiras eram de madeira de acácia, no centro havia um enorme tanque com peixes, alguns tubarões pequenos, estrelas-do-mar e outros seres marinhos, o lugar era pouco iluminado e relaxante o cheiro de madeira misturado com oceano era uma mistura diferente mais agradável. Eles chegam na recepção.

"Mesa pra dois por favor."

"Um momento senhor"

A recepcionista verifica a tela do computador.

"Mesa 8 no fundo, Sr.?"

"Cooper"

"Bom jantar Sr. Cooper"

Eles seguem até a mesa e se sentam. O jantar segue normalmente, e Regina decide apimentar as coisas, ela tira o scarpin ficando descalça, seus pés lentamente esbarram na barra da calça de Dylan e sobem até a altura do joelho ele fecha as pernas e a olha com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"O que ta fazendo?"

"Comendo meu peixe"

Ela o olha com divertimento

"hm"

Regina forçava o pé até que Dylan cedesse dando-lhe passagem, ela passa os pés por dentro de suas coxas e Dylan solta um gemido, Regina o olha claramente excitada, e quando chega perto de sua ereção ela para e tira o pé.

"O que ta fazendo Regina?"

Havia um brilho no olhar de Dylan, um misto de paixão, desejo, excitação.

"Eu já disse Dylan, comendo meu peixe."

Ele levanta bruscamente arrastando a cadeira, ela leva um susto.

"Que se foda, vamos embora!"

"Por que?"

Ela pisca os olhos inocentemente

"Porque você está me provocando e agora eu quero te arrastar pro banheiro e fazer sabe deus lá o que com você"

"Achei que nunca diria isso"

Ela pega a bolsa e levanta. Eles pagam a conta e voltam pro carro.

"Você não tinha algo especial pra mim hoje?"

"Fica pra depois"

"Por mim tudo bem"

Eles chegam no apartamento, Regina fica parada na porta.

"O que?"

"Quero tentar uma coisa!"

"Hm?"

"A partir do momento que eu pisar ai dentro...eu mando!"

"Como assim?"

"Vamos baby, você entendeu. Vai ser meu presente de aniversário pra você."

"Feito."

Ela da um passo a frente entrando no apartamento, Dylan a puxa colando seus corpos.

"Não"

"O que?"

"Eu disse não. Eu quero no quarto."

Ela o puxa até o quarto e o deita na cama.

"Fique de cueca e meia"

"Meia?"

"Eu gosto"

Ele tira a roupa e fica como ela pede.

"Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você"

"Tem?"

"Sim, eu esperei por isso desde que eu sai do banho e tive a ideia"

"E qual é a ideia?"

Ela fica em pé do lado da cama e Dylan vira pra encara-la. Regina vai tirando o vestido aos poucos revelando seus seios.

"Sem sutian? Eu aprovo!"

Ela ri e continua descendo o vestido até ele cair no chão, ao cair ela da um passo pro lado revelando sua intimidade. Dylan senta na cama com um sorriso que alcança os olhos.

"Sem calcinha?"

Ela balança a cabeça, a tensão sexual ali era quase palpavel

"O que eu faço com você?"

"Eu tenho algumas coisas em mente!"

"Vem aqui"

Ele a puxa com força e a joga na cama, Regina solta um grito

"Não Dylan"

"O que você quer que eu faça?"

Ela morde o lábio e o puxa pra mais perto, fazendo com que ele caia por cima dela.

"Eu quero que você me beije"

"Onde?"

"Daqui" ela aponta pro pescoço "Até aqui" ela aponta pelo vale entre seus seios. E assim ele faz, dando beijos e mordiscadas no caminho, e ignorando o que ela havia pedido ele continua indo para os seus seios, os seios dela enrijecem ao toque de sua lingua. Ele penetra um dedo nela e massageia seu clitóris com o dedão Regina se contorce, deliciosamente ele enfia outro dedo e então ele vai descendo a cabeça indo cada vez mais pra baixo até chegar em sua intimidade fazendo-a perder o controle com uma lambida de cada vez, Dylan chupou a pele excitada entre os grandes lábios e, quando se concentrou naquele ponto cheio de nervos, o corpo dela tremeu em resposta, seu grito de prazer ecoou pelo quarto.

"Tira logo a porra da cueca e me fode Dylan"

"Eu quero ver você"

Ele retira a cueca e as meias, e a puxa fazendo com que ela fique por cima e a penetra com força.

"Aah"

Regina apoia as mãos em seu peito e o aranha. Ele ri e ela começa a se movimentar, subindo..e descendo, cada vez mais rápido e forte em uma deliciosa tortura, seu corpo começa a enrijecer em resposta.

"Vamos baby, deixe vir"

E suas palavras são a perdição, Regina grita com o gozo que liberava. Dylan sente o interior dela se apertar contra ele e chega no limite, gozando instantes depois. Eles ficam parados por um tempo, tentando fazer com que a sensação permanecesse por mais tempo. Dylan sai de dentro dela e Regina resmunga.

"Desculpe"

"Hm"

Eles deitam abraçados e ficam assim até pegarem no sono.


End file.
